


Sing for Yourself, as you March Along

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I wrote this story for myself but I guess you can read too if you really want to, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, My friend said that Klaus had a kid in the comics and well my monkey brain couldn't resist, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Really just an excuse to write about Klaus having a child, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: His life changed one January night when he went out to a bar like usual. The bar was crowded, filled with sweaty bodies all either drunk or high, dancing like idiots without a care in the world. This was the place where he felt most alive. Where the ghosts couldn’t reach him and he was free to be whoever the hell he wanted to.There, he met a girl like him. They ended up tangled in some random motel room, lost in passion and drunken attraction. It was good, until it all came crashing down on his head a month later in November, when she blew into his room, a furious look on her face that made him sit up.“I’m fucking pregnant.” She snarled, and okay well that wasn’t what he was expecting at all....My friend said Klaus had a kid in the comics and I thought why the heck not you know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing the next chapter for my story, but this plot bunny came and I just couldn't resist it guys. I am but a weak little writer. 
> 
> So yeah, not really sure what this story is going to turn into but I have a plan I promise. Right now it's just a lot of me rambling whoops.

Klaus left the Academy at the ripe age of seventeen years old. 

It had only been six months since Ben’s, _death, vicious and violent death_ , untimely passing away, and he just couldn’t stand any of it anymore. Diego was planning to leave soon for the police academy, Allison had already packed her bags and left to stardom, and Vanya was planning on going to some musical college in the area. 

And Klaus, well Klaus had no idea what he wanted to do. Had no plan, little to no money, just the clothes on his back and the items he managed to steal and throw into a bag. He left in the middle of the night, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. No one would care that he left, no one would notice except maybe Diego, who would just scoff and secretly worry. 

There was nothing to worry about, Klaus was doing fine. Well, that’s if you asked him, Ben seemed to disagree but Klaus was currently pretending his dead brother wasn’t following him around so his vote doesn’t count. 

The annoying thing with Ben, is that he never disappeared. He was always there, even when Klaus is out of it, drugged to hell and barely even aware of his own name. Ben was hovering over his shoulder, berating him and going on and on about how stupid Klaus was, even thought Klaus was well aware of that himself. 

He had nowhere to stay, little to no money left, and no plan in life. 

The next couple of years of his life were definitely interesting. He hated staying still, doing boring mundane things, so his life was filled with impulsive actions and random things he thought would be entertaining in the moment. 

Most of it was filled with drugs and alcohol and lots of partying and sex with strangers. But he did some other interesting things too. Joined a gang, went to prison, got banned in a few cities, ran away with the circus, had a whirlwind romance with a clown, and even worked at a nursing home at one point. His life was just one long entertaining story of a fucked-up druggie who had no commitments, a whole lot of time and a penchant for bad ideas.

Ben was there throughout it, his own personal Jiminy Cricket always by his side telling him that he was a fucking idiot and to stop throwing his life away. But really, this was living wasn’t it?

He didn’t want a nine to five office job where he would be forced to be sober and normal, have friends who he would go out and golf with, a pretty little trophy wife or anything like that. He wanted to party, to have no commitments and do whatever the hell he did. Was it dangerous? Hell yeah, he couldn’t even remember half of what he does and he overdoses constantly, not to mention the fact that he has started like three blood feuds under different names who could literally show up to murder him at any point of time. 

He was 24 years old and the only home he knew was the streets and rehab centers, sometimes the beds or couches of random flings he picked up. His family knew what he did and hated him for it, all of them somehow managing to find semi normal lives. 

Allison was famous, although that didn’t surprise him in the least. He snuck into a few of her movies, she was good at what she did, but he also knew she had to rumor her way to the top. Diego was kicked out of his little police job, but from what Klaus could understand he was off doing some sort of vigilante work or something like that. Vanya was somewhere living in a nice apartment with a stable sad life, and Luther was still at home. Begging for their father’s approval. 

Their lives were just as sad and pathetic as his was, and yet they all thought they were better than him. 

And you know what, maybe they were. Klaus was just a no-good junkie with five dollars and a lot of drugs to his name and maybe he would never amount to anything in life. But he was living his life the way he wanted to. Sure, he was depressed as fuck and sometimes when it got too hard he would try to end it all, and maybe at nights he wondered what the hell he was doing with his life, and sure he was steadily throwing his life out of the window, but he didn’t care. It was fine. He was fine. 

His life changed one January night when he went out to a bar like usual. The bar was crowded, filled with sweaty bodies all either drunk or high, dancing like idiots without a care in the world. This was the place where he felt most alive. Where the ghosts couldn’t reach him and he was free to be whoever the hell he wanted to.

There, he met a girl like him. An addict, used to selling her body for cash or drugs, tortured but just living her life. They talked, he bought her a couple of drugs, she bought a couple for him. Her name was Vivian, the name sounding sharp and filled with edges just like her. They ended up tangled in some random motel room, lost in passion and drunken attraction. 

It was not unlike any of the other multiple flings he had ever been through, she was just another face in the passing by of all the others ones. He figured they would wake up in the morning, go their separate ways and never see each other again. 

It sort of went that way. The next morning they stumbled out of the motel together, hungover and groaning, high from the pills they both just popped. They went their separate ways, but two days later they found each other again, and again, and again. 

After a month, they had been sleeping together fairly consistently. They weren’t friends, hell he barely knew anything about her other than her name. But they stayed together for the most part, because the sex was fucking good and he enjoyed the small amount of normativity staying in the one part of town gave him. Ben encouraged him to actually start a relationship with her, but their attraction was purely sexual, nothing romantic at all. 

Sure he cared about her, liked spending time with her even when it wasn’t sex, but she was more a friend, a close friend who he screwed regularly. He knew he would get bored of her soon, and her of him. They weren’t meant to be an actual couple, just some entertaining for a few weeks. They were both fine with that the way it was. 

It all came crashing down on his head a month later in November, when she blew into his room, a furious look on her face that made him sit up. He was still high, and so was she, but he could tell this was important, that this wasn’t something they could blow off. 

“I’m fucking pregnant.” She snarled, and okay well that wasn’t what he was expecting at all. 

“Is it mine?” He asked after a minute, because that was really the only thing he could think to ask. He wasn’t an idiot, he tended to use protection, but sometimes they would skip that when they were particularly desperate for human contact. He hadn’t thought that it would lead to anything like this at though. 

“You’re the only man I’ve been screwing lately, so yeah it’s yours.” She sighed, collapsing onto their faded couch. He had managed to scrounge up enough money to buy a small rundown apartment for them to sleep at. It helped that the owner wasn’t shy enough to accept a quick blow in the back room as payment either. 

“Fuck.” He said, sitting down beside her, she hummed, the two of them lapsing into silence. “What do we do now?” He asked. 

“I want to get rid of it.” She declared, and for some odd reason the thought sent his heart stumbling. 

“What?” He asked. “No you can’t!” 

“What the hell do you mean I can’t!” She snarled and Klaus blinked, fuck that came out wrong, he was such an asshole sometimes.

“I mean, I can’t make the decision for you,” He amended, raising his hands in an attempt at placating her. Her anger burned bright sometimes. “If you want to get rid of it, then go ahead, but well Viv, just think about the possibilities.”

“I don’t want a goddamn kid Klaus. I’m a fucking drug addicted prostitute, I got no time or money for a kid.” She told him with a soft laugh. 

“I can take it.” He blurted out, and where was Ben? Why did his brother chose this time to leave for a couple of hours to do ghostly things? Klaus tended to do stupid shit when Ben wasn’t here to act as his impulse control. “I’ll get an actual job, provide for it. Take it off your hands and you’ll never see us again.”

“Klaus-“ She cut herself off with a sigh. “You know what, screw it. I don’t know anymore.” She bit her lip, looking hesitant. 

“You can visit, I’ll get clean. Give it a nice life, Viv I know I have no real say in any of this, but I would be beyond overjoyed if we agreed to do this.” He told her, grabbing her hands and squeezing in support. She laughed at him, leaning forwards to capture his lips in a lustful kiss. 

“I don’t think I can afford an abortion either way.” She whispered into his lips. “Let’s say fuck it Klaus, let’s have a goddamn child.” 

And somehow that how he ended up in the hospital nine months later, holding a tiny baby boy in his hands, clean for close to six months with a fucking steady job and an actual life planned out in front of him. 

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Ben whispered from beside him, his eyes just as wide and awe filled. “Are we really going through with this?”

“Yeah, we are.” Klaus said with a laugh, tears welling in his eyes. 

He never thought that his life would ever lead him to this point. Holding a tiny baby boy in his hands in the middle of a crowded hospital. 

There was ghosts everywhere, screaming at him and begging for attention, but all Klaus could focus on was the tiny human in his hands, so small and fragile and in that moment Klaus promised that this was it. His old life was over, and he would now dedicate everything to this tiny baby boy who looked up at him with complete trust in his eyes. 

The first year was the hardest year of his entire life. It was a struggle to remain clean, and he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t relapse every now and then. But more often than not he was clean, holding two separate jobs in order to keep the small apartment that he owned, in order to afford the stuff he needed to provide for both him and his boy, who him and Vivian decided to name Asher, because Vivian’s mothers name was Ash. She tried to get him to name him after his own father, which was a no on so many levels.

But the first year was hard, filled with guilt and worry and learning how to take care of a baby and himself at the same time. He knew he probably shouldn’t be a father, knew many many people would want to yank Asher out of his hands and throw him into some sort of orphanage or something. He couldn’t let that happen, wouldn’t let that happen. 

In the span of a year Asher had managed to change Klaus’s entire life. He went from a drug addict who was throwing his life away to what Ben would call an actual human adult, who had jobs and responsibilities and who cared about people. 

Klaus found it hard to care for people, the only people he ever tried to love was his family, and most of them sucked. After then it was person after person, no friends, no steady dating. It was Klaus and Ben against the world. Now, it was Klaus, Ben and Asher against the world. Having Asher thrown into his life Klaus learned just how willing he would be to take a bullet for his kid, how willing he would do anything if only his son was safe.

Money was a big concern. He was already working two jobs while having a son at home, during the mornings he was a barista at a local coffee shop, during the evenings he stocked shelves at a grocery store. The teen down the hall was always willing to look after Asher for him, but he worried being so far away all the time. But they needed to money, and Klaus didn’t want to go begging to his siblings. 

He would. For Asher he would give up all his dignity and force himself to beg one of his siblings or even his father for some money, for some help so his son would be able to have a good life. Luckily, it never came down to that. 

Klaus always managed to scrape by, and with nothing but his own brain cells and Ben to help him through it, him and Asher survived. 

Things mellowed out around the first year, and he saved up enough money that he could quit his job at the grocery store and stay home with Asher more often. God did he ever love his son. 

But when Klaus was 25 out came this oh so wonderful book written by none other than his sweet little sister Vanya. It outlined every single fucked up thing they did as children, the secrets spread open wide for everyone to see. Honestly, Klaus didn’t hate her for writing things about him. They definitely deserved it, being sober helped him realize what assholes they were to each other, and this was a such a ballsy move for her. He was proud of her for finally getting that last ‘fuck you’ out to them. 

He was mad at her because suddenly he had people recognizing who he was. People who walked up to him and recognized him as Klaus Hargreeves, the druggie who could see ghosts. There was suddenly people out looking for him, people who might have grudges. He realized just how fucked he was. He hated her for writing that book because suddenly he was terrified for his son, who was only a year old and so vulnerable. 

So he filled out the forms and went to court and within three months him and Asher had legally changed their last names Sauer and moved out of their apartment, making sure that no one would be able to say he was a Hargreeve. He quit his job and managed to get a job at one of the donut shops him and his siblings used to go to as children. It was close to the Academy, but it was somewhere he knew his father or siblings would ever go. 

Luckily, after all of that no one ever was able to relate him to his past, and him and Asher were safe from Klaus’s dark past. The months continued to move and suddenly Asher was a year older and so much had changed.

Two years old and Asher was already so smart. He could walk and talk like a natural, often content to sit in Klaus’s lap and read through children’s books to pass the time. Vivian came once every few months, delighted by how smart Asher was and how big he had gotten. Asher and him would often go down to the park, play around with the other kids or the toys in the park. Asher was just as social as his father was. 

Klaus hoped to a god he couldn’t prove existed that his powers weren’t tranpherable. That Asher would be able to live normally, that he wouldn’t develop some sort of magical ability that would ruin his life. Klaus figured he was good after four years without any signs of anything funky. But well, there was always something a tiny bit off. With both Vivian’s and his drug use, Asher should have had some sort of learning or birth defect, something both him and Vivian feared. But the kid never showed any signs of one, and the doctors said he was one of the healthiest babies he had ever seen. 

The kid never got sick, never caught any colds, never seemed anything but perfectly healthy. Did it mean anything? Probably, but Klaus just took it as it was, a blessing. His boy was healthy, and that was all that mattered at the moment to him. 

Then the accident happened. 

Asher was four years old and Klaus had to leave for work. He left him at home with a babysitter, a young girl who was only 15 years old. He only had to be gone for two hours before he could come pick him up, but he got a phone call only one-hour in. 

The girl went to go use the washroom while Asher took a quick nap, and while she wasn’t looking he managed to fall down the stairs. She found him at the bottom of them, his head dented and covered in blood. 

He was rushed to the hospital and Klaus never thought he would feel fear like he did that day. Sitting in that hospital waiting room while his son was in surgery, wondering if he was going to live or not. The doctor called him into his office after seven hours of worrying and pacing and crying as the image of Asher covered in blood filled his mind. 

Asher survived the fall, but he was in a coma and they didn’t know if he would pull through. And if he did, the doctor said he would have 90% hearing loss. 

Klaus spent the next week Asher was in the hospital learning ASL and how to properly parent a kid who was deaf. Asher miraculously woke up after seven days in a coma, apparently perfectly healed other than his ears. 

Ben told Klaus that this was something he had to look into, there was no way that Asher should have recovered that quickly, the doctors called it a medical miracle. Klaus was just glad to have his son back, even if he was confused to why he could no longer hear his father's voice. 

The hardest part was paying the bills and moving on. Asher learned how to manipulate his tiny fingers into signs, learned how to lip read, and Klaus was right beside him. After a year the two of them could perfectly communicate again, and life was somewhat back to normal. 

Things seemed perfect, but of course they weren’t.

Klaus struggled, a lot too. Being sober was required for his child, but sometimes when the ghosts got bad it was hard. Times like those he would clutch Asher tight or simply watch over his kid, reminding himself over and over again that this was beyond worth it. That Asher deserved a good father. Ben helped him through a lot of it too.

Often times when he got a really bad craving the choice came down to getting drunk and/or high or being able to feed his son dinner. The choice was never a hard one to make, no matter how loud the ghosts got. So he managed to survive, learned to deal with the ghosts and the craving and put Asher before his own selfish needs. 

There also came times when Klaus would sit down and wonder what the fuck he was doing. 

He wasn’t a good father; he had no clue what he was doing for goodness sakes! His father was a grade A asshole, and his mother was a robot. He had no clue how to be a father, and Asher deserved better than a recovering addict as a father. He deserved a parent who could look after him, who knew how to treat a kid. Klaus was many things, but the last thing he ever wanted to be was his own father. 

He knew that if he ever treated his son like the way Reginald treated him, he would willingly hand Asher over to a suitable family and then throw himself into traffic or something. 

He worried he would be a horrible dad, that he would fuck everything up, that he was just a disappointment. But then Asher would look up at him with those beautiful brown eyes (eyes from his mother, hair and face from his father) and whisper a soft “I love you papa” and all those worries would dissipate.

He loved his son, and the two of them fought through the years until suddenly Klaus was 30 years old and Asher was six years old and Klaus wondered where the years had gone. It seemed like only a week ago Vivian ran into their apartment telling him she was pregnant. 

He was working the day he found out his father died.

Asher was fooling around in the back kitchen, Maddox teaching him where all the different pastries went as Klaus cleaned tables and pretended like the other man wasn’t feeding his child a bunch of sweets. Agnes, his boss and owner of the shop, loved Asher and was always willing to have him hang around the coffee shop when Klaus was working and Asher didn’t have school.

The tv in the corner of the room was droning on and on as Klaus half listened as he wiped the table down. It was almost the end of his shift and it was getting late, there was likely no one else going to come before his shift ended. 

He glanced up to the television and he swore his heart dropped into his stomach. 

_Billionaire and founder of the Umbrella Academy, Reginald Hargreeves, found dead in home._

He didn’t know how to react. Should he be happy because the man was finally gone? Should he be sad that his father had passed away? He found that all that he could feel was relieved. 

His father, the man who had tormented him for years, who shoved him into his drug abuse, who treated him and his siblings like shit, was finally dead. It had always been a concern of his, having his father suddenly turn up at his door and demand to take Asher away, that Klaus wasn’t fit and his son was best with him. Klaus knew that it would never happen, but just the thought of his father even knowing Asher existed? It made his skin crawl. 

He didn’t have to worry about that anymore apparently. 

“The old man really kicked it huh.” Ben whispered from beside him, staring up into the tv in disbelief. 

“I thought he was an immortal.” Klaus admitted quietly. 

“Hey Klaus?” Maddox asked, looking worried. “You good man?”

“My father just died.” He replied airily, making Maddox gasp and stare up at the tv. He knew he wanted to ask questions, but thankfully the man got the message and didn’t ask. 

“Shit man.” He breathed out, a hand running down his face as he walked closer to Klaus. 

“That’s a bad word Uncle Maddox.” Asher scolded, walking out from behind the counter, his face smeared with icing. “Is something wrong Papa?” 

Klaus leaned down, tugging his son close into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “It’s going to be alright Baby.”

Asher immediately fussed, pulling away from the affection with a frown on his face, he was just getting to the age that he only wanted his father’s full attention when it meant he could get something out of it, the age where he started to pull away from the touchy feely stuff they used to do. 

“You're sad though.” He pointed out. “We can go steal some donuts! Aunty Agnes says that they make everyone feel better.”

Klaus smiled, ruffling his sons’ unruly black curls and chuckling slightly. 

“Sounds great kiddo, go pick me out your favourite.” He said, watching as Asher ran off to the back room to bug Agnes, who was probably making the last batch of donuts to last them through the night. 

“Everything going to work out?” Maddox asked when Asher was out of earshot. “Is there going to be a funeral?”

“Knowing my father?” Klaus laughed, remembering the protocol whenever one of them died. Three days to get back to the house before the funeral was to take place. “I’ll get three days before I’m back to that hellhole, all day service and catching up with people who don’t want to catch up with me.”

“I can cover your shift for you.” Maddox offered, and Klaus was never more grateful for the fact that his co workers happened to be such amazing people. Really, between Maddox and Agnes he had really lucked out on this job. The three of them were practically one large dysfunctional family at this point, being the three who had stuck around the longest. 

“What am I going to do with Asher?” He asked out loud, his gaze flickering over to Ben, who was standing off to the side, still staring at the tv in shock. 

“If you need someone to watch him, Agnes and I would be glad to let him stay here for the day. I’m sure you wouldn’t want him over there; he didn’t know your father right?” Maddox offered, gently grabbing Klaus’s arm and leading him to a booth. 

“Nah, no one in my family knows of him. We aren’t close.” He told him, and Maddox hummed in understanding. Klaus never talked about his past in fear that someone would connect the dots, but he found he trusted Maddox enough to talk about it a bit. 

Maddox had been hired only a month before him, the two of them working alongside each other for the four years that Klaus had been working there. They were close enough to be brothers at this point. 

“Then take the day off, Agnes and I can make sure Asher gets to school and gets back and he can wait here until everything okay.” Maddox said, smiling like everything was alright now. 

“Thanks man.” Klaus whispered, his mind already running a thousand miles per hour. He didn’t want to go back and see all his siblings; didn’t want to relive the past he had worked so hard to get rid off. But he didn’t have any choice, and it was one day. One day and then he would never have to see them again. 

“Don’t mention it.” Maddox said, reaching across to hit Klaus’s arm lightly. “I adore the kid, practically a favor to me to spend the evening with him.” 

Klaus smiled, watching as Asher ran out of the kitchen, clutching a pastry. 

“Chocolate!” He declared, shoving one at Klaus and Maddox and keeping the last for himself. “Agnes said it would help keep the dementors away, but I don’t really know what that means.”

Klaus smiled, taking a bite of his donut and knowing that he would be able to get through this, that he would be able to soldier through the next couple of days and he would hold Asher a bit tighter as they read their bedtime story. Then life could move on as it always did. 

Asher was rambling on and on about some random thing he learned in school and Klaus half listened, mostly just studying the lines on his son’s face. 

He hoped to any real or pretend God that he would never lose his son and that his son would never have to lose him.

_______________________________________

A few days later Klaus was pulling up to the Academy in a taxi, the looming building standing gracefully in front of him and the dark doors seeming like a gateway to hell. 

“Never thought I’d be here again.” He muttered to Ben, who nodded in reply. His brother had been oddly silent since his father died, still processing the fact that the old bastard was actually dead. 

He pushed the doors open and walked inside, not really believing that he was actually here. He was way too sober to be back here. He wandered down the empty halls, knowing some of his siblings were probably scattered around but to tell the truth Klaus wasn’t really ready to interact with them yet. 

So instead he decided to walk up to his father study, a giddy feeling rising into his chest as soon as he stepped foot inside it. His father couldn’t yell at him now could he?

He walked over to the desk, picking up a random thing that looked expensive. It was technically wrong to steal from his dead father, but him and Asher were barely scrapping by and well his father owed him for the years of trauma and abuse. So he shoved the random thing into his jacket, wandering around finding things that looked expensive enough for him to pawn off so that he could take his son our somewhere special. Maybe to the zoo, Asher loved looking at the elephants. 

Ben was watching him with a judgemental look on his face, silent but his disapproval shone deep in his eyes like always.

“Where’s the cash dad.” He muttered opening a drawer. He could see it, hundreds of bills for him to grab, maybe he could treat Agnes and Maddox to a nice dinner or something with it. Or maybe he would be selfish and buy himself something nice, a new outfit maybe. 

“Klaus?” A voice startled him, causing him to jump and stare at his sister, Allison of course. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Oh Allison!” He exclaimed, smiling widely. He wouldn’t lie, he really had missed his sister all these years. They were never overly close, but well they had their moments. And they were the only one of the siblings with kids, so maybe they could bond over that at some point. 

They hugged, Klaus rambling on about not seeing her and getting her autograph and all that crap. He had gone to see her latest film with Asher, his kid not believing that his Aunt was an actual actress. 

“Just out of rehab?” She asked, and Klaus frowned slightly before quickly covering it up with a smile. It wasn’t wrong of her to ask, as far as she knew he was still fucking himself up with drugs nightly. 

“No, no no.” He said, batting a hand. “I don’t do that stuff anymore.” And it was the truth, he didn’t. He was proud to say he was officially two years sober after his last relapse when a particularly nasty ghost managed to touch him and he freaked out over it. 

He could see the judgement in Allison’s eyes and he knew she didn’t believe him. He found he didn’t really care. Honestly, didn’t care at all. Not one bit. 

The sharp sting in his chest was just the product from something he ate last night, was he too young for a heart attack?

He deflected again, going on and on about his father and the stupid room they were never allowed to step foot into. He was in the middle of mocking his father when Luther stepped in and wow he had filled out quite a bit. 

He pointed it out, but the big guy apparently still had a massive stick up his ass so it didn’t really go over well. It ended up with Luther making him drop all the visible things on his person which was kind of annoying, but Klaus still had enough that his rent would be a lot less stressful this month. 

He wandered around, dropping through the window and out, hoping to go pawn this stuff off before his siblings could catch him with any of it. 

He was halfway down the fire escape when he slipped, his feet hitting a slippery rung as he fell backwards, pinwheeling for a couple seconds before he fell backwards landing in a soft mound on garbage. 

He sat up, ignoring the smirk Ben was giving him. 

“Oh shut it.” He snapped, and Ben’s smile grew. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He said innocently, and Klaus flipped him off, standing to his feet and cursing when he noticed all his loot had fallen out of his waist band and was all over the garbage. 

He leaned over, muttering cursed as he picked it up to the best of his abilities. One of the lavish boxes had popped open, but Klaus didn’t care enough to go sorting through the trash to figure out where it fell. The box was the important part, with gold and silver and pearls, he would get a solid 250$ on the thing. 

He hoped out of the can, shaking off the remaining garbage and running to a pawn shop, stuffing the money he got into his pants and quickly making his way back to the house. He stank like garbage, so he quickly changed into some random skirt he managed to find in Allison’s closet and wandered back downstairs just in time for the rest of his siblings to gather in the living room. 

None of them had really changed. Luther was obviously huge now, but he still had the same look of a kicked puppy mixed with an asshole who had his head stuck up his ass and couldn’t see the facts laid in front of him. Allison looked a lot more expensive but she held herself with the same confidence as before. Diego still looked angry and like he was constantly brooding, and Vanya curled into herself like she’d rather be anywhere else but here. 

All in all, not much had changed with them all. Klaus pulled out a cigarette, one vice that he let himself retain from his earlier days. Luther was going on and on about the funeral and Klaus butt in every now and then, seeing just how much he could annoy his family before a fight started. 

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long, but it’s fair to say Klaus wasn’t expecting Luther to accuse them of murdering their own father. Patricide was not a nice thing to accuse people of. 

And even better, Luther wanted him to summon and talk to dad. Like literally pull that asshole from the depths of hell and ask him how he died. Klaus could, he knew he could. His powers had been growing ever since he was sober, and if he tried hard enough he knew that he could summon dad. 

But then what? Would the old man haunt him? Klaus had worked so hard to keep his son from his father, and inviting his dad's’ ghost to haunt him and see Asher was the biggest no he had ever heard. 

So Klaus stormed out, not really wanting to sit around and deal with his siblings anymore, his siblings who thought he was still high despite him saying he wasn’t, his siblings who rolled their eyes every time he talked, his siblings who were too much of idiots to even pretend to be civil at their father’s funeral. 

His small burner phone started to ring as he walked into the downstairs kitchen, his father's’ ashes in hand. 

He flipped it open, not even bothering to check the caller before pressing it up to his ear. 

“What’s up?” He greeted, setting his father's ashes down and hopping up onto the counter beside them. 

“Klaus!” Agnes greeted, Klaus’s melting slightly at her warm tone. He may currently be in a place that held so much trauma for him, but Agnes always had a talent at making people feel better. “I was just calling to check in on you, Asher just called form lunch and everything going good for him.”

“Awesome, thank the heavens for you Agnes.” He told her. “There better be a million donuts waiting for me when I get back.”

“Oh, is it that bad dear?” She asked, and Klaus scoffed. “Well I’ve already been accused of murdering my father so it’s going just as well as I thought it would.” He said joyfully. 

Agnes was quiet for a long moment, processing that statement. 

“I’ll make a double batch just for you.” She said finally. 

“You are the entire reason I now eat my feelings and I am eternally grateful for you, you wonderful woman.” He deadpanned, smiling at the musical laugh Agnes gave him. 

“Oh you flirt,” She laughed. “I have to go now, there’s a customer coming in. I’ll call you when Asher gets here okay?” 

“Sounds wonderful Agnes.” He told her. “I’ll treat you to a treat when I get the time.” 

They said their goodbyes and Klaus laid back, dramatically throwing an arm over his face. 

“How pissed would they be if I left right now?” Klaus asked, turning his face to look at Ben, who was somehow now sitting on the fridge. 

“Super pissed.” He replied without hesitation. “Agnes wouldn’t be happy either.” 

“I think she’s incapable of being mad or disappointed in anyone.” Klaus noted, trying to think of a time she was. Nothing came up.

“Fine, I guess I will stay.” He sighed, sitting up and climbing to his feet. “Is it worth it to even try and communicate with this asshole?” He asked, staring at his father's remains. 

"No." Ben said, so he decided to do it either way.

“Alright you stubborn bastard!” He called out, waving his arms wildly like he was trying to do something important. Ben snorted at his behaviour. “You gonna manifest or are you going to continue being a stubborn asshole all the way into death?” He asked, waiting for a second. 

Nothing happened. Of course it wouldn’t, he wasn’t actually putting much real effort into this whole thing. 

“Man I could use a drink.” He sighed, reaching out and hitting the urn over, the ashes spilling out all over the floor. “Fuck!” 

“Nice one Klaus.” Ben commented, hopping down from the fridge. “You just spilled dad.” 

___________________________________

After an improv to dance party with his father's’ ashes and Ben, there was suddenly a giant thunderstorm, which was odd because well it was clear as fuck out before.

And then they ran outside and there was for some reason a giant blue hole in the sky, which was weird and he didn’t really know what to do with that, other than throw a fire extinguisher into it, because hey points for trying you know?

And then fell out good old Number Five, looking the same as he did the day he left. Man Klaus whispered he was drunk at this moment, or high. Both would be preferable to dealing with whatever the hell this was tuning out to be. 

He sat on the table, watching as Five, yes little thirteen-year-old five who has been missing for seventeen years, wander around the kitchen and make a disgusting marshmallow disaster. 

“What’s the date?” He asked, turning around. “The exact date.”

Vanya answered him, and Five explained himself, well sort of explained himself. 

Turns out their sweet little brother was actually their older brother, had gone to the future and came back and was still a massive condescending asshole. Good to know some things never changed. 

Then the funeral happened, and the most eventful thing was Luther and Diego deciding to fight it out just like that, right there over dad’s ashes. Klaus knew this would be an eventful funeral. He cheered them on, because if he was going to be stuck here he might as well have some fun with it. 

An hour later, Klaus was sitting alone in the kitchen, clutching a random guitar and wondering if he should call a taxi or if Diego would actually show up and give him a ride back to Griddy’s.

Five and Allison entered, and suddenly Five was gone on his valent search for coffee somewhere else. Klaus figured from a fatherly standpoint he shouldn’t let the thirteen-year-old kid drive, but from a sibling standpoint it sounded like something he wanted to see happen. 

Diego of course entered, telling them he was leaving and then being a massive asshole to Allison, which actually made Klaus bristle because he had heard what happened to her. If someone managed to take Asher away like Claire was taken away, well let’s just say he wouldn’t have acted as civilly as Allison acted. 

Either way, he managed to corner Diego as he was leaving, asking him if they were leaving. 

“I’m leaving, me, alone.” Diego grumbled, but Klaus could see in his eyes that he didn’t really mean it. 

“Great!” He said, clapping happily. “I’ll go get my stuff.” 

He could hear Diego groan loudly as he ran upstairs grabbing his soiled clothes and a few more articles of Allison’s clothing. She wasn’t going to be using it anymore, and if she really wanted it she could go buy some more with her endless amounts of money. 

He sits in the back, because Ben was in one of his moods again and Klaus wanted to spend some time with him. Diego barely spoke to him, but the two of them haven’t spoken since eight years ago when Diego was vigilante-ing and broke up a party he was at. 

Klaus just wants to go back to Griddy’s and complain to Agnes and eat the donuts, talk to his son and maybe he would let Asher skip school tomorrow and they could go to a movie, get some ice cream or something like that. 

Diego, of course, decided to stop at some river for some quality brooding time, which was inconvenient. 

“Agnes better be making me food.” Klaus grumbled, looking over at Ben, who said nothing in return. “I’m thinking, eggs.”

He frowned, shaking his head. “She won’t make me eggs. How about waffles?” He turned to Ben. “You like waffles?”

Ben nodded slowly, and Klaus laughed. “Of course you like waffles, everyone likes waffles.” 

He leaned out the door to yell at Diego again to hurry up. He had a long day and he just wanted to go and see his son and eat some stupid waffles and donuts. 

Diego turned, grabbing the little radio of the top of the car and slip into the car, an intense look on his face. 

“Diego!” He cried dramatically. “Thank you for joining us.” 

“I’ll drop you off at the bus stop.” Diego interrupted. “I’ve got to get back to work.” 

“What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?” He asked, only somewhat sarcastic. 

It was worth it to see the slight upturn of Diego lips. 

“Saving lives baby.” He quipped back, getting ready to head out. 

“That’s great and all.” Klaus continued. “But I need you to drop me off at Griddy’s, it’s closer and where I currently need to be. Save me a bus ticket.” 

Diego went oddly silent for a moment, his face freezing and his eyes widening from what Klaus could see under the stupid mask he wore. 

“I can’t take you there.” Diego said slowly, his voice deepened. 

“What do you mean?” Klaus snapped. He didn’t want to go to the stupid bus stop when it was literally five minutes further than Griddy’s. He wanted to go grab Asher and go home. “Why can’t you?” 

“There was a shooting there, it’s where I’m heading after.” Diego said, but Klaus suddenly couldn’t hear.

His heart dropped down a thousands feet and it felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. A shooting at Griddy’s? Asher was there. Fuck, he needed to get there now. 

“Diego,” He growled, cutting Diego’s half formed words off. “Drive as fast as you can. I need to get there now.” 

“Klaus I’m not driving you to the place of an active shooting, it’s too dangerous.” Diego was lecturing, and Klaus couldn’t care. His heart was pounding and fear was choking him up, making his heart pound and his breathing quicken. 

“I don’t care!” He snapped. “Get me there now.” 

Diego must have seen something in his eyes, because his brother put the petal to the metal, speeding through the streets towards the diner. 

Klaus was pulling his phone out, dialing Agnes number and holding it up to his ear, praying for the older woman to answer and assure him that everything was fine, that Diego had gotten the wrong location. 

No on answered. 

“Fuck!” He cried, shoving his phone into his pocket and taking a deep breath, tears stinging the back of his eyes. If anything had happened to Asher while he was out? He didn’t know what he would do. 

“Deep breathes Klaus, you need to stay calm.” Ben said lowly, but Klaus could see the panic in his own eyes building. 

“Klaus, what’s so important?” Diego asked, but Klaus didn’t answer, only snapped at him to hurry up. Diego took the hint and didn’t ask again. 

The dinner came into view, the windows still lit up and the sirens of police cars were filling the distance. The car had barely slowed to a stop before Klaus was throwing the door open, stumbling out and towards the establishment, ignoring Diego cries from behind him. 

“Asher!” He cried, running towards the diner. There was no one inside, other than a shit ton of blood. It made him want to puke. “Agnes! Asher!” He flew through the door, Diego a half step behind him. 

There were bodies everywhere, at least five men, shots in their heads and torsos, leaking blood everywhere. Honestly, it didn’t phase him much, he was used to seeing corpses all the time. He was just looking around to see if he recognized any of the bodies on the ground. 

“Asher!” He called again, desperation and fear tinging his voice. 

“Papa!” His son cried out, his tiny body flying out from the back room, tears running down his cheeks as he flew into Klaus’s arms. 

“Asher.” He sobbed, clutching onto his child, relief burning bright through him, causing a few tears to slip down his face. He could hear his kids heart pumping under him, proof that his kid was alive and not just a ghost coming to haunt him. “Asher.” He repeated, squeezing his son harder. 

“Papa.” His son sobbed to him. “The men suddenly came in and they were so loud and mean, they shot at the other boy here and Agnes told me to hide before I could see anything else. It was so loud Papa I was so scared.” Asher dissolved into sobs again, clutching onto him even harder. 

“Let me see you baby.” Klaus said, peeling his son off of him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

He ran his hands up and down his son, checking for any blood or cuts or bruises or really any mark on his boy. 

“I’m okay.” He said, his small hands clutching onto Klaus arms like he was afraid to let go. “Am-am I still alive?” His son suddenly said in a small voice. 

“Of course you are baby, your fine.” He cooed, and Asher shook with more tears. 

“I was scared that only you could see me, that I was just a ghost.” Asher whimpered, and Klaus’s heart broke even more, and he pulled his son into him again, falling back onto his butt so he could pull him onto his lap, letting his son sob into his jacket. 

He rocked him back and forth, his own eyes shut tightly as he tried not to cry. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and taking everything in once again. Ben was hovering beside them, his hand resting just over Asher’s back, unable to touch but yearning to be able to. Diego was standing in the midst of the wreckage, staring at Klaus like he grew another head, and Agnes stood in the kitchen’s door, her uniform askew and looking pale and flustered. 

“Agnes!” He cried, carefully wrapping his arms around Asher’s body and heaving him up into his arms, walking towards the older woman with his six-year-old still clutching onto him like a monkey. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

Diego chose that moment to step forwards, clearing his throat and bringing attention to himself. 

“I should ask the same question ma’am; can you tell me what happened here tonight?” Diego asked, his mask suddenly gone and an open sympathetic look on his face. It was fake. 

“Are you part of the police?” Agnes asked, sounding confused as her eyes flickered between Klaus and Diego. 

Diego nodded, opening his mouth and something inside Klaus just bubbled up and over the top. He had been through a lot today, gone back to the place where him and his siblings were abused, saw his brother who had been missing for seventeen years come back randomly, and then thought his son had been shot and now Diego wanted to lie to the woman who gave him a job and a home when he had nothing else. 

“No, he is not.” He interrupted, glaring Diego down even when the other man turned to glare right back. “This is my brother Diego who is very much not a detective.”

The silence hung over them for a long moment, tense and you probably couldn’t break it with the strongest hammer around. 

“Diego?” Asher muttered, raising his head from where it was tucked into Klaus’s neck. “Like uncle Diego?”

“Yes buddy,” Klaus said, softening immediately. “Uncle Diego.” 

“Are we going to talk about this Klaus?” Diego asked, his eyes now boring into Asher’s body. Klaus fought the urge to hide his son from his brothers view. 

“No, your going to leave now.” Klaus told him. “Bye bye.”

He waved a hand in his brother’s face, plaster a bright smile on. He grabbed Agnes’s arm and gently lead her to a table, she looked ready to fall over. 

“What happened?” He asked again, ignoring Diego who went to stand at the door, waving to a bunch of police officers who just arrived. 

“I was just serving this nice man and his kid, I went to the back and suddenly these men were everywhere, with these giant guns and they were just shooting everything. I got Asher and he crawled to the back. I don’t know what happened then, I was just making sure he was alright.” She told him, her voice wobbling as she spoke. 

“Thank you so much for keeping him safe Agnes.” He whispered, clutching his son tighter. He seemed to be falling asleep in his arms. “I don’t know what I would do if he-“ He cut himself off, and Agnes cooed at him, reaching across the table to grab his hand. 

“Go home Klaus.” She whispered. “I’ll talk to the police. Work is obviously canceled tomorrow.” 

He thanked her again, slipping out the back door as they started cleaning up the bodies. Asher was now asleep n his arms, tired out from the crying and the stress form the night. Klaus felt the same himself, he could barely stay awake. His eyes were drooping and he couldn’t wait to just go sit around at home and fall asleep and pretend this day never happened. 

He didn’t even bother turning on his apartment lights, instead quickly changing into some sleep clothes and softly changing his son into some too. He knew Asher wouldn’t want to be alone when he woke up, so he put them both into his own giant bed. 

He slipped under the covers, his son immediately moving to cuddle up to him, Klaus smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head and carefully unhooking his sons hearing aids and putting them onto the nightstand. 

He was asleep almost instantly, exhausted beyond measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guy's input. I have three outcomes for this story, a super angsty one that follows canon for the most part, a happy ending that only changes canon a bit, and a happy one where I take a sledge hammer to canon. Which one do y'all want to see?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule Number One when sledgehammering canon in the Umbrella Academy: Bring back Eudora at all costs. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! I've decided I have too many ideas so there's going to be one more chapter on its way. Next chapter up includes my little guy Asher meeting more siblings!!
> 
> I really flip flop through canon and making stuff the way I want it so I mean I had fun with this. Some dialogue you'll recognize, a lot is just me improvising. 
> 
> Also, for some reason tons of people have been asking for my tumblr lately, so I decided what the heck let's make one you know? So I am officially on tumblr at smileitwillgetbetterbitches Go check me out I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with that thing but I'm sure I'll figure something out.

He planned to never go back to the academy. To never see any of his siblings ever again. 

Diego might come poking around Griddy’s again if he thought he might get some answers, but Klaus wouldn’t mind that too much. His brother was tolerable when he wasn’t angry, which was rare but Klaus could hope. 

And maybe a small part of him wanted his son to have some interaction with his siblings, and Diego was probably the best choice. Maybe Allison would be better, but his sister had enough to worry about without another kid making her think of her own daughter. He could have a heart sometimes. 

Asher refused to skip school the next day, apparently his teacher was bringing in her cat, so Klaus was just floating around his apartment, trying to find ways to occupy himself. He did some knitting before getting bored, and was now trying to find a way to bake a cake to thank Agnes and make the woman feel better. 

Then suddenly there’s a flash of blue light and Klaus jumps, screaming slightly as he turned, a spatula in hand as he faced the intruder. It was Five of course, standing with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. 

“I need your help.” Five said, walking through the kitchen to look through the drawers. “Where’s your alcohol?”

“Aren’t you a bit too young to be drinking?” Klaus quipped, putting the spatula down and turning to pour the batter into the pan. 

“Aren’t you a bit old to be making yourself a cake?” Five shot back, causing Klaus’s lips to twitch. He forgot how much he loved bickering with his brother. 

“I wish this cake was for me.” He sighed dramatically, shoving it into the oven. “I make a mean double chocolate cake.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Five said, looking around at the mess Klaus had made. “Now to repeat my first question, where’s your liquor? Knowing you there should be tons of it everywhere.”

“Ouch brother, you wound me.” Klaus muttered dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. He always had a flair for the dramatics, but exaggerating everything even more was a habit he picked up so Asher would always know what the tone of a conversation was even if he couldn’t hear what was being said. 

“Cut the crap Klaus.” Five sighed. “I need a favor and I want a drink.” 

“No alcohol in here.” Klaus tells him, raising his hands. “I’m a sober man.” 

“Yeah right.” Five scoffed. “Whatever, we don’t have time for this. I need you to come with me and pretend to be my father because no one takes me seriously in this body.” 

“You do look too adorable to be plotting the end of the world.” Klaus tells him, smiling cheekily. 

“I’m actually planning to stop the end of the world thanks.” Five says and jeez Klaus was too tired and sober to deal with this bullshit. “Meet me in the academy in an hour and wear something professional, and dear god you better not be drunk or high or some shit.”

And with that Five was gone, blinking out of existence and leaving Klaus alone. He glanced up at the clock, only ten in the morning, as long as he was back here by four he should be good. 

He walks over to his closet, picking out the most hideous outfit he could find only because he knows it’ll piss his brother off, and then he goes back to finish his cake. He managed to make a nice icing too, making an obnoxiously happy face on the top that he knows would make Asher giggle with joy. Because he’s just such a cool dad. 

“You think Five will pay me?” He asked Ben as he shoved the cake into the fridge. “I bet I can get twenty bucks out of him.”

“He’ll agree with it only to get you to go, but there’s no way he’s going to actually pay you.” Ben predicted, which sounded pretty likely but hey there was hope. 

Klaus decided to walk there, if only to see people’s reactions when they see him walking down the street wearing his stupid outfit. The glares and looks of surprise never fail to amuse him. 

Five shoves him into a closet when he gets there, which rude he already came out of one closet thank you very much, and after Vanya leaves he makes him change into one of their fathers’ suits. Which actually looks really nice on him, but the fact that it was Reginald’s really tampers down on the hotness. 

Five tells him to go some answers, which he totally does. It was so worth the glass in his hair and blood running down his face to see the look on Lance, Logan, Larry, whoever the hell that man was, face.

In the end, despite scaring the shit out of that poor man, they had gotten nothing. Which pissed Five off for some reason, Klaus wanted to ask, wanted to probe and figure out why this fake eye was so important. His brother may be technically older than him, but he was currently in a thirteen-year-old body and Klaus’s dad instincts were kicking in at the look on his face. 

“We’ll figure something out.” He promised softly, in the voice he normally used for when Asher’s upset.

“This was all I had.” Five snapped. “And it’s a dead fucking end.” 

Klaus frowned at the swearing, but he held his tongue. His brother wouldn’t appreciate the babying. 

“You're too smart for your own good,” Klaus said, pulling out a cigarette. “You’ll find another way.”

Then Five left without paying him and Klaus was only half annoyed, he was going to use that money to buy himself lunch. Either way, he wandered back to his apartment, deciding to put Five and his weird habits out of mind for a bit longer for now. He could think about it later.

_________________________________

“And then she let me hold the cat during reading time because I was so well behaved!” Asher said, a grin splitting his face as he rambled. “His name was Mr. Whiskers but I didn’t like that name so I called him Jeffery.” 

Klaus laughed, ruffling his boy’s hair as they walked through the park. “And did Mr. Whiskers like his new name?” He asked, smiling down at his boy. Their walks through the park to get from Asher’s school to their small apartment was always the highlight of Klaus’s day. 

“Nope!” Asher said cheerfully. “He scratched me whenever I called him that but I didn’t care.” 

“Sounds like a fun class.” Klaus told him. “Did you know that a little birdie told me that there was a cake sitting at home?” He said, watching his sons face light up in joy. “It could be yours for the simple price of a joke that’ll make me laugh.”

Asher’s face went serious as he thought, and Klaus did his best to settle his face into the most serious look he could find, it made Asher giggle. 

“The point is for me to laugh, not you buddy.” Klaus scolded jokingly, and Asher copied his exaggerated serious face. 

“Okay,” Asher declared. “I have a joke.” 

“Lay it onto me, you can’t get me to break, Dad; the most serious man alive.” He said forcing his eyes to go wide which made Asher’s smile widen. 

“Okay, what is fast, loud, and crunchy?” Asher asked, his face scrunched up in effort. He paused dramatically as Klaus waited for the answer. “A rocket chip!” He exclaimed, his face lighting up as he watched Klaus laugh. 

“I got you!” He cried, jumping up and running circles around his dad. “I’m going to eat the entire cake myself.” 

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” Klaus said, his grin still splitting his face. “Let’s do it.” 

Then ran the rest of the way home, Asher pulling him along as they got closer. The ran up the stairs instead of going on the elevator, because Asher had too much energy to stand still, and Klaus unlocked the door, Asher hanging from his arms and swinging back and forth. 

The two of them stumbled into their apartment, Asher squealing as Klaus heaved him into his arms and tossed him lightly into the air, catching him and putting him down. 

“Go look in the fridge, that’s where your treat is.” He said, hanging up both of their coats and closing the door. 

Suddenly, a piercing shriek emitted from the kitchen and Klaus felt his heart stop, wondering what the hell would have made his kid scream like that. He ran into the kitchen, his heart pounding with fear as visions of last night danced before his eyes, visions of Asher laying on the ground, bleeding to death. 

He felt himself relax, only slightly, when he saw Asher running up to Diego and jumping into his brothers stunned arms. 

“Uncle Diego!” The boy cried, grinning up at the man. 

“Asher what have I said about jumping on people!” Klaus cried, quickly dragging his kid off his brother. Less for the horrendous behaviour and move for the fact that Diego had like ten knives strapped onto him. “And I also told you not to talk to strangers.” He said, trying his best to put on his best stern dad voice. He still hadn’t been able to perfect it. 

“But it’s Uncle Diego, not a stranger.” Asher said, looking up at Klaus with wide eyes. “I’m not in trouble am I? Do I still get the cake?”

And well maybe it made him a bad father, but he melted at his kids’ expression, nodding in approval. 

“Even I’m not mean enough to take away the cake.” He told him, a faint smile on his face as Asher’s grin returned and he ran to the fridge yanking it open. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked Diego, who was still standing there looking lost. “How did you find my house?” 

To be honest Klaus was freaking out just a tiny bit, watching his brother stand in the refuge Klaus made. 

“I followed you home yesterday.” Diego admitted, looking a bit sheepish. “I wanted to talk to you and knew that I probably wouldn’t find you anywhere else.”

“You found me.” Klaus said, sweeping out his hands. “What do you want?” 

Maybe he was being cold, but his kid was currently behind him cutting up a cake while Ben supervised, and well Klaus had worked so goddamn hard to keep his family away from his son. And here Diego was, compromising that all by simply standing there. 

“Are we going to talk about that?” He asked, pointing an accusing finger towards Asher, who had given up cutting the cake and was simply sitting on the counter with the cake and a fork. 

“Nope.” Klaus said easily, and signed a quick ‘don’t eat too much’ at his son, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“Klaus, you have a son, and a house. Last I saw you; you were drunk off your ass and homeless. Swallowing any drug you could find.” Diego hissed, and Klaus hit his shoulder, glancing over at his son. 

He gestured to his ears, and Asher groaned. 

“But Papa!” He complained, but Klaus only widened his eyes, gesturing again. 

Asher sighed but obediently reached up and unhooked his hearing aids, placing them beside him. Klaus sighed, Diego talked too fast for his son to lip read, and he angled his mouth away from his son so he couldn’t hear their conversation. So much easier than having to let his son out of his sight. His overprotective dad mode was flipped to high.

“A lot can change in six years Diego.” He snapped, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sober, I have a son and a job. Accept it and move on.” 

Diego was silent for a long moment. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, and Klaus could detect a small hint of betrayal in his voice. Like Klaus had hurt his feelings by protecting his son. 

“What?” He scoffed. “So you could lecture me and tell me I’m a bad dad? I’ll pass thanks. I worked way to hard to keep Asher away from all you Hargeeves and now you’ve messed it all up. Thanks for that bro.” 

“You’re a Hargreeves too Klaus.” Diego snapped. “We’re family, we tell each other shit like having a goddamn son.”

“Actually I’m not a Hargreeves anymore.” He said calmly. “Got my name changed for Asher’s protection after Vanya’s book.” 

Diego face clouded, and Klaus knew his brother was still pissed off at the book, because that’s all Diego knew how to be. 

“He knows who I am though.” Diego said carefully, his face and voice masked well. 

“Yeah, I told him about his numerous Uncles and Aunts. He loves hearing stories about you all.” Klaus said a soft smile pulling his lips as he thought about their nightly stories, which included a lot of over and under exaggerated details. 

“Papa,” Asher called out. “Uncle Diego sucks at emphasising.” He told him, causing Klaus to snort. 

He pointed at his son, making sure to over exaggerate his movements and his words. “He’s no fun like that.” He explained, causing Diego to glare and Asher to smile. 

“Now, are you leaving?” Klaus demanded more than asked. “I have to stop Asher from eating that entire cake before there's none left for me.” 

Diego opened his mouth before closing it, shaking his head. The leather clad man walked towards the door, awkwardly waving goodbye to Asher, before pausing and turning back to look at Klaus. 

“I’m proud of you bro.” He said softly, before turning again and walking out the door. 

“I like him.” Asher says innocently form behind him. “Are you going to eat anytime soon? I can eat it by myself.” 

Klaus shook himself out, grinning as he turned and grabbed a fork, diving into the already half eaten cake. 

__________________________________________________

He gets called down for a family meeting the next day. 

He hated every second of it, counting down the time on the clock because he has work to get to in exactly two hours. 

But then Luther accused mom of killing dad and wow just when Klaus thought this family couldn’t get anymore fucked up. His mother, who wouldn’t hurt a fly and was literally coded to help people, killing their father, who made her. Unthinkable. 

Diego, understandable got super sucking heated, the mama’s boy. Then it gets put to a vote. 

“I’m with Diego.” He declares, because this is mom their talking about. Sure she was a robot, but really she wouldn’t do that. She was practically human. “Because screw you!” He cried out for good measure, pointing at Luther who simply sighed. 

“Klaus shouldn’t get a vote.” He declared, and ouch that one hurt. “He’s high and not thinking properly.”

“I’m sober you asshole.” He hisses, because man he knows that he was the useless one in the family, but being excluded like that? New low for Luther. 

“Yeah right.” Luther scoffed, and everyone looked doubtful. 

“No he is.” Diego defended. “I know it, he’s got a-“

Klaus hissed at him, cutting him off. He could deal with his siblings excluding him from their family. But he couldn’t deal with them knowing about Asher, he would willingly throw his dignity out the window so Luther would never know his son existed. 

“I’m sober, and you should just take my word for it. Either way, it’s up to Vanya now.” He continued. 

“She shouldn’t get a vote.” Diego echoed, probably because he’s a pissy person, also just to spite Luther. Klaus can’t stand the look of Vanya’s face at the words. 

“I was going to say I was on your side.” She said to him, and Diego frowned. 

“Okay then she gets a vote.” He amended. 

“This is pointless without Five. We should wait until his decision.” Allison pointed out, and Diego scowled but Luther agreed, so that was that and everyone dispersed. Diego stormed off to either go sit with mom or throw knives, Vanya probably went home, and Luther stormed off into some random corner. Leaving him and Allison alone. 

“Are you really sober?” She asked softly, her face open and sincere and Klaus was momentarily stunned at the concern he saw on it. All he could do was nod weakly. “I’m proud of you Klaus.” 

“Thanks, it took a lot. But at the end it came down to two options and the one I couldn’t live without ended up not being the drugs.” He chuckled, thinking of the night he decided to get sober for Asher once and for all. 

“They must be a very special person to have gotten you sober.” Allison said carefully, jumping to a conclusion, a right one too. 

“He is.” He sighed, looking down with a smile before straightening up. “I’m proud of you too you know.” He told her. 

“Really?” She asked, a small smile gracing her lips. It made her look younger. “Why’s that?”

“You’ve made a life for yourself!” He said, waving a hand. “You’re a good ass actor and what your suffering through?” He let out a dry chuckled. “With the divorce and Claire? I don’t know what I would do if I was separated like that from-“ He cut himself off quickly, a look of panic in his eyes. 

“From who?” Allison asked, suddenly serious. 

“No one!” He cried too loudly, backing up. “Ignore me, just crazy Klaus going at it again.” He forced a chuckled out, his grin feeling too wide for his mouth.

He turned to leave, but Allison caught his shoulder, and turned him around. 

“You can tell me anything Klaus.” She said kindly. “You don’t have to be scared.” 

When had she become such a good sister? Should he even tell her? She out of everyone would get it the most, the need for their child to be safe, secure, away from all of their craziness. 

“Asher.” He blurted out. “If I was separated from Asher like that.” 

Allison didn’t say anything for a long time, simply grabbing his arm and leading him to the couch. Klaus eyed the bar with a hunger, wishing for anything to starve off the worry and anticipation running through him. What was Allison going to say? Would she demand to see Asher? Try to take his boy because she thought he was a bad dad?

“Is Asher your son?” She asked softly, and Klaus bit his lip, nodding. 

“He’s six.” He offered. “I sobered up to have him I swear; I don’t do drugs or anything anymore and I have a house for him. He’s good with me, we’re doing great!” He rambled, watching Allison’s face carefully. 

“Do you have a picture?” She asked, smiling brightly and Klaus immediately relaxed, pulling out his small wallet and pulling out a flakey picture of Asher on the swings that he captured a couple weeks ago.

“Oh he’s so beautiful.” She cooed, taking it from his fingers. “He looks just like you.” She handed it back, smiling brightly. She reached into her own purse, bringing out a worn photo of a little girl around Asher’s age with curly dark hair and a dazzling smile. “Here’s my Claire.” 

He takes the photo, staring at his niece and smiling softly. In a better life her and Asher would have been best friends, growing up alongside each other. 

“She’s lovely, got her looks from you obviously.” He wined, causing her to laugh.

“Can I meet him?” She blurted out, looking hopeful. “I mean, only if you want to of course but I would love to get to know him.” 

Klaus laughed, nodding his head. 

“He’s at a friends for the weekend, a fun little trip they’ve been planning for a while. But I would love for you to meet him Allison. He will love you.” He told her, and the next hour was spent with the two of them swapping stories of their kids and smiling and laughing at the shared experience. Klaus had never felt closer to his sister.

_____________________________________

Since Asher was out for the night, Klaus headed back to the academy after his shift. Agnes seemed relatively back to normal, in fact she actually spent most of the time he talked to her gushing about this man who came in and flirted with her. Which honestly good for her, the woman needed to get out more. 

When he came back, no one else was around for him to bug. He knew they were around somewhere, but the idea of seeking someone out and being told off didn’t really appeal to him. Besides, some ghosts were crawling at the inside of his vision, pushing against his mind. 

They had gotten worse since he shown up here, ghosts from his past decided to show up for the first time in years. It was making it harder to resist the temptation of a hit, or a single drink or two. Asher was out for the weekend; he would never even notice. 

But he couldn’t do that to his son, couldn’t break the oath he made so many years ago. 

So instead he grabs his headphones, turning the knobs on his bathtub and climbing inside the boiling hot water, letting himself dissolve into the warmth and the music and pretend the world doesn’t exist. 

After close to an hour of just soaking, he gets out, wraps a towel around himself and floats to his bedroom. He was immersed in the sound of his music and only his music, no sound other than the melody pounding in his ear. He danced along to the beat, his arms waving and his eyes closed, completely lost in the music. 

He didn’t even notice when the man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck until the pressure became too much and he passed out, slipping into the darkness.

___________________________________

Weirdly enough, this isn’t anywhere close to his first time being tortured. 

Which was alarming by itself, but Klaus had never been more grateful for his less that satisfactory past. It gives him more than enough experience to deal with the two bumbling idiots who decided to torture him. They were constantly complaining, and while the girl was creative, the boy just kind of liked to hit him, which he kind of preferred. 

They wanted information on Five, and couldn’t seem to understand the fact that Klaus honest to god knows nothing. The two assholes picked the wrong guy. Maybe Diego or Luther would know something, even Allison too, but Klaus? They didn’t trust him with anything. He was just a dirty junkie to them, well, most of them anyways. Apparently now two of them know he was sober, if they believed him or not was a completely different story. 

Either way, the next couple hours of his life sucked ass. 

The torture wasn’t that much fun, and they had absolutely nothing on him so they couldn’t find anything to blackmail him with. So mostly it’s a lot of punching, and slicing, and waterboarding. He can deal with it, knows ways to piss them off, to deflect and earn himself a moment's break. He so relieved that Asher is out tonight, if he had to leave his son alone to deal with this he might just die. 

They gave up with the masks. And that’s truly when the fear sets in. 

He had dealt with the torture, with the angry host of ghosts screaming at him. Sure it was hard but at the end of the day he held onto hopes that they would let him go. He didn’t dream of anyone coming to get him. 

And then they took the masks off and Klaus knew fear. 

He remembered Reginald’s old kidnapping guide, what to do, how to escape, he knew that once the masks came off they had no plans on letting you go. Didn’t care that you could see their faces. 

Klaus couldn’t die, sure he was a coward at heart and maybe sometimes he craved death a little too much but dying at this moment? It meant leaving Asher alone, without anyone to take care of him. Maybe Allison would go look after him, or maybe even Diego, but that was his kid. He can’t leave Asher; he can’t die and leave his kid alone. 

“Five wanted to know something about a fake eye at a lab near here.” He blurted out when the bunny girl came up to him with a gun, clicking the bullets in one by one.

“Really?” Why does he want to know that?” She asked, a small smirk spreading against her lips.

“I don’t know.” He tells her honestly. His breath catches as she pressed the gun to his head, growling slightly. “No wait I’m actually telling the truth! He’s been a little asshole since getting back, refused to tell me anything about what it was for.” 

The lady lowers the gun, and hums, quickly asking him the name which he provides. Anything to buy him some time. 

The two of them then proceed to throw him into a closet, which is so rude, and then leave. 

“Why did you do that?” Ben hissed, looking half concerned and half pissed so Klaus figured not much had changed. “Why did you tell them?”

“I can’t die Ben.” He sighs, avoiding Ben’s glance and trying not to focus on the walls currently caving in. “I can’t leave Asher alone.” 

He feels so small, so pathetic for selling his brother out to those psychopaths. He feels like the walls are closing in and suddenly he can’t remember if he’s in the closet with Ben or in the mausoleum begin dad to let him out. 

“And so you decided to give Five up.” Ben stated, and Klaus couldn’t tell what that note in his brother’s voice was anymore. 

“I haven’t seen Five in seventeen years Ben.” Klaus snapped, his eyes squeezing shut. “If it comes down to any of my siblings or Asher? You know what I will pick, over and over again. They haven’t been there for me Ben, Asher has, Asher’s all I have.” 

He felt the tears running down his cheeks, hearing his own screams from when he was younger echo in his ears, the panic rising deep inside him. 

“I know Klaus.” Ben says softer. “I’m sorry for asking I know how you feel; I feel the same way. I’d do anything for that kid. But I need you to breathe, I need you to focus in so we can get out of here and back to him.” 

“They didn’t let me go.” Klaus sobs, biting his lip. “I told them and they didn’t let me go. Their going to kill me Ben. I can’t-“ He cuts himself off, emotions rising up fast. 

He was sore, bleeding and bruised and his throat hurt from the water shoved down it. He just wanted to get Asher and curl up on his bed, feel his son’s heartbeat under him, feel the warmth his son provided. He wanted to hear his sons’ lame jokes and do stupid things that made him smile. He did not want to be stuck in this damn closet, wishing that he could be anywhere else. 

“It’s okay.” Ben cooed. “Just breath.” 

Klaus tried, focusing on the intake and outtake of his breath, calming down his beating heart and trying to think rationally. 

A ghost outside let out a particularly loud screech and he was thrown back into the mausoleum, fingers reaching towards him and voices screaming, blood and gore staining the back of his eyes. 

He didn’t know how long he was stuck in his flashback, but the next thing he knew his chair was being pulled out from under him, sending himself flying against the ground. 

“Oh, your back.” He said, blinking up at the man, Blue bear as he called him, who stood over him. 

“Dead end.” He growled, like Klaus cared. 

“That sucks, want to let me go know?” He tried, sending the man his brightest smile. 

Blue Bear didn’t bother to reply, simply sending a meaty fist into Klaus’s cheek. 

“Can’t you let me go?” He pleaded, beyond keeping his dignity at this point. “I gave you what you wanted.”

“We want your brother, is you brother here now?” Bunny bitch said, probably meaning for it to be a rhetorical question. Klaus only looked over to Ben, who was lounging on the bed. 

“Your going to have to be more specific.” He chuckled, and Ben winked at him, trying to raise the mood. Bunny bitch didn’t appreciate the joke and simply slapped him across the face, the sting brought him painfully back to the present. Was her mask even a bunny? It might have been a dog now that he thought of it. He didn’t really care that much though.

“We left him a message; he should be coming soon.” She grumbled, which was a nice idea in general. But Klaus knew better, his siblings weren’t coming. Even if they knew he was there, five wouldn’t give himself up for Klaus even if it too Klaus’s life. It wasn’t anything personal, it was simply the way the world worked. 

Klaus didn’t have the energy to say anything more, simply tossed his head as the ghosts came stumbling back in, and he saw his father standing in the doorway, telling him to take control of his own life or else they would control him.

He came back with a gasp, a muttered no falling from his lips before he could stop it. 

“You went back there again didn’t you?” Ben said softly, looking worried and concerned and man Klaus was in some deep shit now. Klaus only hung his head, trying to stop the outpour of tears. 

“Talk to the ghosts Klaus.” Ben said, reaching up to place his ghostly hand beside his. “That ghostly Russian lady? She’s one of their victims, use that against them.” 

That was actually some pretty good advice, so he decided to take it. 

“Hi!” He said, turning around, ignoring the assassins who stared at him like he grew a second head. 

“What’s your name?” He asked the stunned lady. Who stared at him wide eyed. 

“Zoya Popova.” She said, and Klaus nodded. 

“Thanks a lovely name.” He told her. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked and she started to nod before the bunny bitch cut her off. 

“What’s going to happen is your going to shut up before I carve out your tongue with a grapefruit spoon.” She hissed, and Klaus frowned. 

“Zoya Popova.” He said, and the two assassins stared at each other in shock, exchanging whispered words. “Old Russian broad? Short, with a limp?” He nodded, keeping his face serious.

He remembered the days before he spiraled into drugs, when his father personally trained him in interrogation. Sure, the rest of his siblings had the powers that could easily terrify people, but Klaus had a talent for getting under their skin. For finding something that made them itch and exploiting it, making them squirm and feel uncomfortable. He knew all the tips he can do to make someone break, and that’s why he was so hard to break himself. 

He let out a laugh, bringing both of their attention to him. He grinned, wild and untamed because this was something he was good at, this was something he knew. 

“Oh she’s pissed at you.” He grinned, all flashing teeth and wild eyes, making the two assassins panic. 

The stood up and disappeared out of his view, leaving him along with the ghosts who started to build up, a handful of them joining, and crowding around him, all dead and bleeding all over the floor. 

They all started speaking, languages blurring together until he could barely focus only picking up a few stories at a time. A girl with her neck split, a guy with his hands cut off, a dude with an axe in his head, electrocuted by the nipples. All of it sounded incredibly painful and horrible and each story made him a tiny bit more afraid for his own life. 

Then he learned something new, something that he could latch onto, a weakness in their ranks. 

He was yanked around by the tall man, and he grinned lazily, the cogs in his mind shifting. Sure they didn’t always turn the best, but today they were spinning like a freshly oiled machine. 

“Which one are you?” He asked the big guy. “Cha Cha or Hazel?” 

“Hazel.” He said slowly. 

“Jan Muller.” He said, watching the big mans face. “You remember him?”

Nothing changed on either of their faces. 

“Swiss Alps, him and his wife were coming back from a ski trip.” He waited, letting the thoughts stew as he watched for the first one to break. It was the girl, Cha Cha, who turned to his partner. 

“I remember.” She said slowly. “Forwards, reverse.” 

Klaus laughed, remembering how Jan used the same terms himself. Like ghost like killer he guessed. 

“That’s it!” He encouraged. “His wife escaped down an alleyway.” He said, turning back to serious, letting that sink in for a second. 

He turned to Hazel, who was watching him impassively. 

“He says to say thank you.” He said seriously, waiting for the bomb to drop. Cha Cha looked up to her partner, an old look on her face. 

“What’s he talking about?” She hissed; her voice cold. 

“I don’t know.” Hazel said, but Klaus could see in his eyes that he was lying. 

“He was so grateful for you,” He said bringing the attention back towards him. “Hazel, for sparing her life.” He looked over t Cha Cha, a hopeful look on his face. “You know, there might be hope for him yet, don’t you think?”

He waited for the fallout; he didn’t have to wait too long. 

“Bathroom now.” Cha Cha hissed, turning away. Klaus only smiled watching them go. It wasn’t hard to see the cracks in their partnership. The girl was way more into her job than Hazel, who looked regretful at every action and complained every few minutes. Cha Cha was having her doubts about him, and Klaus just solidified that by sharing that dirty little secret. 

The important thing about torturing someone, is knowing who your torturing. It wasn’t hard to plant that small seed of doubt in their minds; the balance was shifted over to him now. 

“Nicely done.” Ben said from behind him, and Klaus couldn’t hide the prideful smile that stretched across his lips. Maybe he could get out of this. 

_______________________________ 

Five minutes later his lips were covered with duct tape and he was facing the door again, which wasn’t ideal but he had to take what he was able to get you know?

Then heard the footsteps. And saw the shadow passing by the window. 

He screamed, whimpered and hoped that whoever it was would hear him. They kept moving, so acting on impulse he slammed his head down on the table, emitting a loud thump. 

“Jesus Christ.” Ben hissed at him. 

Klaus ignored him, slamming his head down over and over again and hoping that they might hear him, that he could be saved. He heard the footsteps stop, and then suddenly the door was creaking open and a kind faced woman was staring at him, rushing forwards to help him. He sobbed into the tape restraining his mouth, the relief rushing over him. He could live, he could survive this. He would see Asher again. 

“Are you Diego’s brother?” She asked, her voice a whispered. Klaus nodded, trying his best to yell her he was. So she was the one who got the message, a police officer too. He hadn’t thought his brother would come, but instead came this angel with brown eyes, freeing his wrists from the restraints. 

Then the bathroom door opened and she shoved him to the side, sending him toppling as he flailed, trying to get the duct tape off. 

He ripped it off gasping as he then lunged for the vent, ripping it off the wall as she talked to the assassins. Or well, from the sound of it just Hazel. 

“There two.” He hissed at her, before diving into the vent. 

Should he have left her alone after she practically saved his life? Probably not, but he was panicking and there was nothing else to do but pray that the gunshot that rang out was from her gun and not the others. 

He barely even registered the fact that he was holding a weird looking briefcase those idiots put into the vent he escaped through, he only grabbed it and ran, finding the nearest bus and hopping on without a comment. He knew the bus driver, an old friend who never charged him a fare. 

There was a middle-aged woman across from him, staring at him intensely and he decided to wink just to get her reaction. He turned his attention back to the briefcase, playing with the clips. Would there be money in it? That would be something to spite those assholes, he would steal their money and go buy a bunch of really nice things he knew they would hate. Like tons of stuffed animals, yeah he’d do that. Buy Asher a ton of stuffed animals because he knew it would make his son happy and those assholes pissed. 

He clicked open the latch on the briefcase, and then he was gone.

___________________________________

He woke up in Vietnam, and before he could even think a rational thought he was tossed into some clothes, got a gun and was tossed right into the middle of the fray. With people honest to god shooting at him and bombs going off and Jesus Christ he was a pacifist for goodness sakes. 

He learned he had somehow managed to go back in time and land himself right in the most pointless bloody wars of all times. He had good luck like that. 

The first thing he did when he got a moments of breath was try to figure out that god damn briefcase. But somehow when he opened it again it didn’t work and he was still left sitting on the tiny little cot he was pretty sure was once owned by the man with the gunshot wound to the neck who was gurgling his own blood.

There was a little dial inside the briefcase, but it looked odd and when he tried to play with it he got shocked, the tiny dial unable to pop back into place no matter how hard he tried. So he put the briefcase under the bed and planned for the long run. 

He had to get back soon though, preferably to the same day. If he went missing Asher would start freaking out and Klaus did not just go through a night full of torture only to never see his son again. 

It didn’t work the first day, or the next, or the next. 

Vietnam was the closest thing to literal hell that Klaus had ever been through, and he had been through a lot in his lifetime. The guns constantly going off, the dead people wandering around everywhere until he could barely tell the living and the dead apart, the humidity sticking to his skin, the layer of mud and dirt covering him. 

The only light was another soldier in his group, Dave. 

Dave who on his first day came over and welcomed him despite his weird entrance, who gave him weird tips on how to deal with the Sargent and how to hold his gun. Dave who positioned his hands and taught him how to aim, who taught him the weird army jargon they used and who kept him company on their patrols. Dave who smiled softly at him when he thought Klaus wasn’t looking, who stuck by his side and defending his honor time and time again. 

It was like Klaus was meant to be here with Dave, the person he fit in so well with. Too bad it was the 1960’s and homophobia was alive and thriving and they were in the middle of the war. 

Either way, it wasn’t hard to tell that the other man was interested as well. The glances Dave shot at him, the lingering touches, the soft half smiles. Dave seemed to like him, and Klaus was more than smitten with him too. 

Dave with his perfectly shortly cropped but still effortlessly flawless hair, which was always soft despite the grease and mud sticking to it. Dave with his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hold the sky captive. Dave with his adorable laugh and soft smile, with his perfect muscles and toned arms that made Klaus swoon. Dave was an angel in the middle of hell and Klaus felt just lucky enough to try and reel him in. 

They danced around each other for a while, remaining close friends but nothing more. They were in the middle of a war, and Klaus had some dignity. But sue him if he wasn’t a little gay in the Vietnam war. He just couldn’t help it, not with Dave looking like that.

“You got any family at home?” Dave asked him just under three months into his time in Vietnam. They were the only ones in the tent, the other men somewhere outside playing cards. Dave was sitting on his bed, leaning back to stare at Klaus. 

“Yeah, a shit ton of siblings.” He started, Dave winced in sympathy, having three siblings himself. 

“Anyone else? A girl?” Dave asked, and Klaus wasn’t sure what to make of that hesitant tone in Dave’s voice, the one that almost sounded afraid. 

“No girl.” He said with a wink, which made Dave turn red. “But I do got a kid. His names Asher.” 

“A kid huh?” Dave whistled, looking slightly impressed. “You must miss him.” 

“Yeah.” Klaus smiled sadly, something deep inside his chest starting to ache at the thought of his son. He was sure he would work out the briefcase at some point, but the fear of getting stuck here and never seeing his son again made something deep inside him twist with pain. “I do.” 

Dave watched him for a moment, before standing up to come sit on his cot, his body only a few inches from Klaus’s, making the mans breath stutter and skin light up with sparks when Dave pressed a hand to his shoulder. Dave’s touches always made him feel warm, like he was melting inside. 

“Tell me about him.” Dave requested, and how could Klaus deny a request like that?

So he told Dave everything. Told him about all the little quirks and habits that made Asher himself, the way his laugh would light up the room, the twinkle in his eye signifying any mischief. How they would go for walks almost daily, and how Asher loved the swing set. Klaus told Dave about Asher’s love for music despite being deaf himself, how his kid could ramble on and on about everything and nothing. 

“I would love to meet him one day.” Dave said, a dreamy half smile on his face, looking completely enamored by every word Klaus was saying. They went silent for a second before Dave realized what he said, backtracking a bit as his face morphed into panic. “I mean, he sounds cool! Great kid you know.” 

Klaus smiled, his heart nearly bursting with adoration. He was talking about Asher, who he loved more than anything in the entire world, to Dave who he was starting to slowly fall into something with. So while staring at Dave as he panicked and tried to cover up the vaguely homosexual thing he just said, because men just don’t say they would love to meet other men’s children like that, and he did something stupid. 

He leaned forwards, his lips pressing against Dave’s before he could stop himself, cutting off the idiotic rambles falling from the other man’s lips.

Dave paused for a moment, going stock still before he absolutely melted, leaning into the kiss. His hand reached up to cup Klaus’s cheek and Klaus swore at that moment he had never felt more content. Dave’s lips were so soft under his, so pliant and beautiful and Klaus could get addicted to something as good as this. 

They pulled away, staring into each others eyes and Klaus knew that this was the start of something new, something beautiful, something pure and good. Something that made him feel wanted. 

Him and Dave had been dancing around each other for nearly three months now, pretending like they didn’t notice the spark between them, the passion in their glances. But now? Klaus couldn’t pretend any longer. He wanted to hold and kiss this beautiful dork who smiled so softly as Klaus talked about his son. Who seemed to genuinely want to meet his son and seemed to adore his son even when he hadn’t met him. 

“I would like for you too meet him too.” Klaus whispered, and Dave’s face broke into a smile. One of those smiles that Klaus knew could melt even the coldest hearts. Dave’s smile lit up the room in a similar way to Asher’s, all teeth and blind enthusiasm, warmth leaking from him in waves. When Dave smiled you couldn’t help but smile back, and it made Klaus’s chest warm and ache with something that he thought just might be love. 

Dave leaned forwards, their lips joining again and despite being in literal hell, Klaus felt like he had just found an angel. 

____________________________

After that, him and Dave continued to dance around each other, determined to hide their blossoming romance from the other soldiers around them. It was hard when all Klaus wanted to do was kiss Dave in front of them and lay his claim, to show all of them that Dave was his and only his. Wanted to show just how beautiful his lover was. 

Lover. Such a beautiful innocent word. That’s what Dave insisted on calling them, the word boyfriend often reminding the southern gentlemen of hissed words and slurs. So they were lovers now, two lovers in the war. Shooting to stay alive and stay together. Dave and Klaus against the world. It was such a beautiful word and Klaus normally wouldn’t use it. But Dave was such a beautiful person that he really didn’t mind. 

Their first night in town of leave was heaven. The men and him went out shopping and Klaus found the most beautiful and hideous clothes he could find, because they made Dave’s eyes widen and his cheeks dust red when he saw Klaus in them. 

“I hate those goddamn clothes.” Dave whispered, and Klaus knew he was lying through his teeth. 

“Well if you hate them so much you can tear them off alter.” Klaus sing songed with a wink, skipping away and leaving Dave behind him, breathless and pleasantly surprised. The disco was amazing, so much better than Klaus had ever pictured. And yeah, maybe he had a few drinks, because it was Vietnam and he was fighting in a war he never meant to be in. 

So maybe he relapsed, but it wasn’t anywhere ear as bad as it was before and Dave held him later that night when the guilt set in, when he whispered his sins into Dave’s skin and Dave whispered back how much he loved him, how it didn’t matter because Klaus would always be beautiful to him.

Love. 

It was a term Klaus hadn’t really known until Asher. When his son came into his life and Klaus knew he would do anything for him, would sacrifice his life for Asher’s happiness. Asher had shown up and Klaus suddenly knew what true love was, what it meant to love and be loved in return. 

And now here was Dave, with his soft smile and even softer hands. Who never hurt him and listened to him and never called him a liar, even when Klaus was blatantly lying. Dave who held him close on the nights that he could and whispered dreams of a house of their own with Asher, way in the country where they could be alone. Who told him that one day they could get out of here and he can meet Asher and they can have a life. They could be happy. 

And Klaus suddenly knew love again. But he also knew want, he also knew need. He needed Asher yes, but he also learned just how much he needed Dave and their life together too. He couldn’t see life without Asher, just like he couldn’t see life without Dave. He wanted both of them with him, he needed them both in his life. 

Loving Asher was like sitting by a fire. It warmed him in the darkest of nights, kept him sane and working to better himself. It was like watching the embers play and thinking of his son running around, the crackling echoing with his laughter. Loving Asher was all bright red and oranges, staining his corneas until it was all that he knew. 

Loving Dave was like staring into the sun. Just like Asher it was bright and brought warmth, but Dave gave him a purpose. He gave him a reason to hope for the future even more, made the life around and inside him grown and flourish with every second they were together. If loving Asher was being willing to destroy himself for him, then loving Dave was also being willing to build himself back up again. 

One of these days he would figure out the briefcase and get Dave and him out of here, and then Dave can finally meet his son and they can start the life they had always wanted. 

On their tenth month there Dave got shot. 

They were at the front lines, bullets raining down from all sides and bombs shaking the earth and sending dust twirling into the air. Klaus managed to duck down right before a bullet hit his head, turning to smile at Dave, his only light during dark times like this. 

But Dave didn’t move. 

He called and called for a medic, but none could come and Dave laid there on the ground with Klaus sobbing over him until the battle was done and they dragged him into the medical tent. 

A shot through his left arm, the bullet digging through the skin and implanting in bone. Klaus was kicked out of the medical tent right as they made the decision to amputate. 

The next week of his life was filled with darkness and shockingly cold. It was like the son went out, and Klaus simply dragged through the days, refusing to wash his hands despite the blood crusting on his fingers from when he had it pressed against Dave, keeping him alive so that they could attempt to save him. 

A week after that night Dave hobbled out of the tent and Klaus swore his heart stopped before he was clinging onto Dave, not even caring about the other men staring at them. 

“You scared the shit out of me Katz.” Klaus sobbed, tears streaking his cheeks and his throat sore from the nights he spent screaming. 

“I’m sorry baby doll.” Dave whispered back, and later that night Klaus told him everything. 

About how he came from the future, about how they could go there once he figured this thing out. Dave looked at him like he was insane, but after a long moment he said he believed him. That he trusted Klaus and that he would be willing to follow him anywhere, anytime. He had to do it quickly though, Dave was discharged from service the second he lost his arm, unable to hold a gun, much less shoot it. 

Three days later Klaus was finally able to get the dial to the correct date, the dial sparking and shocking him over and over again but he managed to push through, and Dave’s hands were covering him as he finally felt the familiar feel of blue light swallowing him and then suddenly he was on the bus again, Dave seated next to him and Klaus laughed, and then he cried. 

He was finally home. It was the same day as before, maybe a couple hours after. So Asher should still be at his friend house. All Klaus wanted to do was hunt down his son and hold him tight, see his little guy again after ten months of being unable to.

“Holy shit.” Dave said, his eyes going wide. “Are we really here?” He asked, his blue eyes wide with awe. 

“We are baby,” Klaus cried, reaching up to cup his lovers’ cheeks. “We made it out of there.” 

Dave laughed; a quick noise mostly born out of disbelief that actual humor. 

“Holy shit.” He repeated, leaning in to hungrily kiss Klaus on the lips. 

“We need to go wash up, then I’m going to see Asher and I can talk to him about you.” Klaus said, pulling Dave up and off the bus. 

“Then I can meet him right?” Dave asked, his eyes lighting up. Klaus laughed at his lover’s enthusiasm. Klaus loved talking about Asher, and he told Dave so much about his son. It still warmed his heart to think of Dave actually wanting to meet his son, to try and have an actual life with him. 

It made him feel wanted in a way he never had before. 

_________________________________________________

He called Diego, because he didn’t know how to drive and he wasn’t really sure where exactly he was or how to get back.

“Who is this?” Diego said, his voice rough. 

“Klaus.” Klaus told him, sighing. “I need a favor.” 

“I can’t drive you anywhere Klaus, I’m at the hospital and can’t leave. Go bug someone else.” Diego snapped. 

“Wait!” He cried. “Please Diego, some shit went down and I really need someone to come and get us.” 

Diego was quiet for a long moment. “Us? Who’s there with you? Is it Asher?” 

“No, but I need to get to him. What day is it by the way?” He asked, skillfully finding a way to avoid the question and get useful information. Sometime his mind really impressed him. 

“Um, Saturday, around five.” Diego filled in, sounding confused. “Where are you Klaus?” 

Klaus glanced up to the street sign close to him, reciting the letters quickly without really thinking about it. Dave was staring at a store that had a couple of tv’s in them, the picture flickering. 

“I’ll be there soon. You owe me.” Diego snapped, before the line cut out because his brother was above goodbyes for some reason. 

“Do we have a ride?” Dave asked, his eyes wide as Klaus walked over to him, sitting his lover gently on the bench. Dave looked like he was about to fall down. 

“Yup.” Klaus nodded. “Bro numbero two is on his way now. He’s probably in a bad mood but that’s normal.” 

Dave nodded, walking over and pressing his head against Klaus’s shoulder. 

“We really made it out huh.” He said softly. 

“We did.” Klaus said, not quite believing it himself. He thought he was going to wake up back in that tent any second, gunshots and bombs raining down on him. It was weird to return back to his old life, and the thought of seeing Asher again?

God it’s almost been a year since he saw his son, and his chest ached with the distance that will soon be closed. He missed Asher so goddamn much and just being here again made him feel a sense of relief he never thought he’d feel again.

“Let’s go see your son Klaus.” Dave said, laughing as he leaned down to kiss Klaus with passion Klaus loved. 

“Let’s go see my son.” He echoed, not able to control the smile breaking out over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once and I will say it again. I love all of you guys as my readers and I can't express just how much you guys mean to me as a writer. So yeah, I'll see you guys next chapter!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said three chapters but I lied. I wanted four. 
> 
> I also said I would destroy cannon but stay relatively close to the actual plotline, but well that went out the window as well. I started following it, but soon after threw it out the window and thought what the hell this might as well happen. So it sort of follows the plot to the day that was but not really. The plot lin got really sped up to the span of a day with a lot of things taken out simply because I said so. Also me adding in a Falsettos reference is very likely whoops.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this mess.

“Alright, are you going to tell me who the hell this is?” Diego asked as he pulled up on the curb beside the pair. “And what are you wearing? Why are you covered in dirt and blood? Is that a new tattoo?”

“Too many questions not enough time.” Klaus said cheerfully, opening the backdoor and slipping in, Dave hesitantly following him. “Get driving. Back to my apartment first.” 

“You know, I’m not your chauffeur.” Diego said, pulling out either way. “You can’t just keep expecting me to drive you everywhere.” 

“And yet you do it every time.” Klaus said, a hand pressed against his chest. 

“Is this really what cars become?” Dave asked out of the blue, one hand death gripping the car door handle. Diego drove like a maniac. 

“Oh yes dear, welcome to the future.” Klaus said, grinning over at his lover, who gave him a shaky smile in return. 

“The future?” Diego asked, and both Dave and Klaus masterfully ignored him. 

“So here’s the plan,” Klaus said turning to Dave. “We’ll stop at my house first and we can regroup and stuff like that. Then I have to go pick up Asher from his friend’s house. Then you guys can meet.” He nods, satisfied with what he had planned. 

“Klaus, can you please listen to me for five minutes?” Diego snapped and Klaus looked up at him, blinking as if he forgotten his brother was there. 

It was weird looking at Diego. It had been nearly a year since he saw Diego, and yet to his brother they saw each other yesterday at their family meeting. Klaus can barely remember what that was all about, the memory overshadowed by months of gunfire and mud, overshadowed by death covering every inch of him. 

“Where have you been these past few days?” Diego asked, continuing before Klaus could stop him. “The house was attacked by two crazy people and you were out doing what? Finding the closest dealer to screw for drugs?” Diego was glaring at Dave now, who flinched back at the accusation. 

“Diego,” Klaus warned, but his brother pushed on. 

“I thought you were doing better Klaus.” He said softly, and somehow the soft betrayed tone hurt the most. Like he owed something to Diego. “You have a kid now; you can’t be disappearing at night like that. What would Asher think?”

“Do not use his son against him.” Dave snapped, anger running through his tone. “Your brother has been through hell and I would appreciate it if you don’t insult either him or me. He owes you no explanation.” 

The silence blanketed the car as Diego grit his teeth, and Klaus could see the anger running behind his eyes. 

“I was in the house during the attack.” He said quickly. “I’ll tell you everything in time Diego, but right now I just want to go home and wash this shit off me and go see my son.” 

Diego unclenched his jaw, shaking his head. 

“I don’t have time for this.” He hissed, and they rode in silence until they pulled up outside of Klaus’s apartment. Diego was gone in a second with a roar of tires squeaking across the asphalt. 

“Well, he seems pleasant.” Dave said, turning to Klaus and smiling softly, the hard stress lines around his mouth melting slightly. 

“Oh he’s secretly a big softie.” Klaus replied, grabbing his lovers’ hand and pulling Dave inside and up the stairs. 

Once inside their apartment Klaus nearly threw himself into the bath, the water turning on as he peeled off his uniform throwing it into some dirty pile on the ground, Dave’s uniform quickly following. The both somehow managed to fit into Klaus’s tub, a mess of limbs and soft but passionate whisper screaming until they managed to finally relax. 

Klaus was helping shampoo Dave’s hair, washing out the grease and dirt that had clumped in the days since their last shower. In return Dave was softly running his hands over Klaus’s arms, peeling away the dried dirt and blood and letting it fall into the water. Pretty soon the water had turned from clear to cloudy with blood and dirt, so Klaus pulled the plug and ran the shower to help get rid of the last bit of grime that was still stuck to their bodies. 

Half an hour later Klaus was running all over the apartment, dressed in his usual clothes and trying to find things in the kitchen to eat. He had forgotten where everything was, where he had the plates and forks and stuff like that. 

He didn’t like this feeling, the feeling of being a stranger in his own home. A man out of time even thought this is the time he was born and raised in. 

“Klaus, honey just calm down for a few seconds.” Dave was saying, now dressed in one of Klaus’s oversized shirts that he bought ages ago. He was also wearing the loosest pair of sweatpants Klaus could find him. They had to go shopping soon. 

“Pass.” Klaus told him, dancing away from his lovers grabbing hands. “I have to go pick Asher up in at least twenty minutes and if I don’t eat something good I think I will die on the spot.” 

Dave sighs, resigned as he went to help Klaus make a cucumber sandwich for the both of them to eat. They eat in silence, both enjoying food that has actual substance and taste rather than the shit they gave them back in the war. 

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Dave asks softly, looking up at Klaus and chewing on his lip. 

“Who?” Klaus asks, shovelling the last bite into his mouth. 

“Asher.” Dave replies softly. 

Klaus thought for a moment, his mind traveling to his son. God, it’s been ten months since he saw his boy, almost a year. He forgot many things about this life, lost them to the cruelty of the war. But he held onto his son. Even in the darkest days out there he could perfectly picture Asher’s face, could see his sons smile and hear his laugh. He may have forgotten things from 2019, but he would never forget his son. 

“He’ll love you.” Klaus replied, reaching out to squeeze Dave’s hand. “He will absolutely adore you in every way.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead, and smiled softly as he thought of Dave interacting with his son. They would get along; Klaus has no doubt in his mind about that. 

He’s just worried about how Asher will adjust to the new person about to be assimilated into their lives, how hopefully they can live as a family of three plus one ghost. 

Speaking of ghosts, Ben had still failed to make and appearance and Klaus found himself wishing again for the steadying presence of his ghostly brother. He’s sure his brother will show up at some point though, he was never too far away.

“I’ve got to go now. The bus will be arriving in five minutes. You remember what I said about the phone and stuff like that?” Klaus asked, grabbing his bag and some spare change. 

“We had phones in the 1960’s Klaus.” Dave responds, which Klaus takes as a yes so he keeps moving. 

“Alright darling, I’ll see you soon okay?” He said, leaning forwards to land one more searing kiss on Dave’s lips. Now that they could actually kiss whenever they wanted he found himself wanting to never stop. 

“Go see your kid Klaus.” Dave responded with a soft smile; his eyes fond. 

And so Klaus did.

_____________________

Standing outside some random kid’s house Klaus found his heart wasn’t really able to keep up with the rest of him. 

His watch told him he had around five minutes before Asher should be coming out but every second seemed to drag out until he was shifting foot from foot unable to stomach the fact that Asher was literally a couple hundred feet away. 

It had been ten months and he missed Asher like something fierce. It was a constant ache whenever they were apart and Klaus had fought through so much in order to get here, in order to be able to stand here about to see his son. 

He had dreamed for ten long grueling months of this moment, of seeing Asher’s face again. And yet nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming experience of the actual thing. 

When that door flew open and his son came running down the driveway towards him, Klaus thought he was going to combust. 

“Papa!” Asher cried, jumping up and into Klaus’s arms, who easily caught him like he always did. 

And Asher was there, with his bright eyes shining as he rambled on and on about the party and some insignificant thing that happened. Klaus could barely listen, could barely do anything but struggle not to cry as he looked down at his son. 

Asher hadn’t changed at all, of course he wouldn’t have. To Asher no time had passed, it was Klaus who had changed. 

Asher’s hair was still a mess of curly black locks, his brown eyes were still just as expressive and his hearing aids were still the same teal as before. 

His son hadn’t changed a bit and Klaus thought he was about to start crying. 

“Papa?” Asher asked, suddenly looking a bit worried. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine sweetheart.” Klaus replied through the lump in his throat, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s going to be alright.” 

“Your hairs longer.” Asher pointed out, reaching out to pull on a long strand. No time to really have it done in Vietnam, so it was a bit wilder than it was before. Klaus eyes flickered up slightly at movement, his eyes meeting with Ben’s who was staring at him with a mix of relief and worry.

“Don’t worry about that, should we go home?” He asked, shifting his son to his hip as they started walking. Ben following, they didn’t need to utter any words quite yet.

“Can I have cake when we get home?” Asher asked, grinning once again. 

“Didn’t we just have cake?” Klaus asked, unable to stop his lips from forming into a smile.

“No!” Asher denied, shaking his head and burying it into Klaus’s shoulder to avoid giving away his lie. 

“Alright, I guess we will then.” Klaus said, causing Asher to squeal as he started talking again, this time talking about the movie they watched. 

Klaus turned to Ben in the meantime, tuning his kid out slightly. 

“You stayed with him?” He asked softly, and Ben nodded. 

“You disappeared and I didn’t know what to do.” Ben told him. “So I found Asher, knew you couldn’t bare to leave the kid for too long.” 

“Yeah, you got that right.” He said, looking down at his son. “Thanks.” 

“Where did you go Klaus?” Ben asked. “You scared me.” 

“I’ll tell you later.” He said absentmindedly, one of his hands reaching out to pet through Asher’s hair. They continued to walk. 

They were halfway home when his phone started ringing. 

He reached in and quickly answered the call, thinking it to be Dave who was calling. There was only a select few people who had his number, the people from his work, Vivian, and now Dave. 

So when he heard Luther’s voice filter through the metal in his hand, he was more than a little surprised. 

“Klaus? I need you at the house, emergency family meeting.” Luther said as a greeting, causing Klaus to stop moving for a second in shock. He continued walking quickly though, Asher remained quiet as Klaus spoke. 

“Sounds like a real rager.” Klaus said, setting Asher down and taking his sons small hand in his. He didn’t want Asher listening into the other voice on the phone. “But my schedules chock fill right now so-“

Luther cut him off quickly. “No time for that, the world's ending in three days. Be at the house in ten minutes or I swear to god Klaus.” Then there was a click and the sound of a dial tone told him that Luther had hung up on him. 

“Shit.” Klaus muttered, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“That’s not a good word.” Asher reminded him.   
_____________________________

Five minutes later, Klaus called a cab. Then he called Dave. 

“Change of plans darling.” He told him, rubbing his forehead, he could feel a headache forming already. “The fam called me down so we’ll have to postpone the meet and greet.” 

“Is everything alright? Are you taking Asher with you?” Dave asked, sounding worried. 

“I have to,” Klaus hissed, his eyes flickering to his son, who sat on the bench beside him. “I can’t let him out of my sight Dave. I just-“ He cut himself off to take a deep breath. 

He didn’t want to take Asher. But Agnes was out for the night and so was Maddox. So all his babysitting options were gone. And as much as he wanted to just dump Asher onto Dave, he couldn’t push that on either of them. So the last option was taking Asher with him, getting this stupid meeting over as soon as possible and getting Asher out of there. Did it mean letting his siblings know about his son? Yes. But it was better than worrying constantly about Asher. 

And the thought of leaving Asher anywhere again, of not being able to be with his son? It made his skin crawl to think about. 

“It’s okay.” Dave comforted. “I’ll be here for when you need me. I managed to log into the computer, so I can find ways to occupy my time.” 

“I swear to god Dave if you search up porn while I’m gone.” He teased, relaxing more as he heard his lovers voice. 

“Klaus!” Both Dave and Ben scolded him at the same time, making him cackle. 

“I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later okay baby?” Klaus said, listening to Dave say his goodbyes before hanging up. 

“Who was that papa?” Asher asked, looking up at him. 

“Well,” Klaus took a breath, trying to form the right words to explain just who Dave was to him. “His names Dave.” 

“Dave.” Ben repeated, sitting on the back of the bench. “Who’s Dave?”

“If your quiet I can get to that part.” Klaus told him with an eye roll. 

“Hi Uncle Ben.” Asher said, smiling up at Ben even though he couldn’t see him. Ben’s face softened as he looked down at Asher. 

“Hey kiddo.” He said, his hand reaching out as if to touch Asher before pulling back. Klaus wished he was strong enough to make him corporal, but he was bone tired and couldn’t find the energy. 

“Anyways,” Klaus said, bringing back the attention from the story. “Dave is a very special person who might be staying with us for a while.” 

“Special?” Asher asked, and Klaus ignored Ben’s frown. 

“Very special.” Klaus confirmed. “You’ll adore him sweetheart. And I love him very much.” 

“Is he nice?” Asher asked, and Klaus laughed. 

“Supper nice.” He replied. “Nice and strong and beautiful.”

“You like him don’t you?” Asher asked, a glint in his eyes that made Klaus grin wider. 

“Oh yes, I have a big crush on him.” He said, reaching out to tickle his son slightly, making the kid squirm and squeal. 

“Do I have two dads now?” Asher asked a few seconds later, his eyes widening in hope. 

“Yes sweetheart, it means you have two dads now.” He told his son, his heart warming at the thought of Asher calling Dave his dad. Then the three of them could be a proper family. Two dads and a son. And their uncle who is the ghost that follows them around. 

“Can I meet him soon?” Asher asked, all childlike enthusiasm Klaus laughed at the joy. Fuck he missed his son.

“Of course.” Klaus said with a laugh. “You’ll meet him soon, but first we need to go to my old house and meet some of your aunts and uncles. Then we can go meet Dave.” 

“Okay!” Asher said, all sunshine and smiles once again and Klaus hugged him again, relishing the heat his son gave off. The beating of his heart and the sounds of his breath. Asher was alive, Asher was here. And once this was all solved they would be able to work everything out. 

The bus came five minutes later and they all filed on, father, kid and ghosts off to face a new beginning. 

_____________________

Klaus had made many mistakes in his life. 

He had almost gotten himself killed so many times he lost count, had started feuds with dangerous people, had taken so many drugs his heart had failed. But standing in front of the academy doors with Asher holding his hand tightly felt like the stupidest of them all. 

“This is where you grew up?” Asher asked, his eyes wide as he looked around. Klaus and him had only ever lived in small run-down apartments, so the large mansion was a lot for the little guy. 

“Yes it is.” He said squeezing his hand just a tiny bit harder. 

To be honest he kind of felt like crap. His head was pounding like he was going through the world’s worst hangover, and every single inch of him felt itchy and uncomfortable. Time travel made you feel like crap apparently, and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with his siblings. 

He wanted to bring Asher home and introduce him to Dave. He wanted to make popcorn and watch a movie while being snuggled up against Dave, Asher in his arms and Ben in the chair beside them. He wanted to relax and let reality set in, wanted to realize that he was here, he was safe. This wasn’t just a dream and he wasn’t about to wake up back in an active war zone. 

But instead he pushed the door open, his son beside him and his dead brother behind him, all three slightly dreading the meetings that were about to take place. 

He stepped inside and let go of Asher’s hand, his kid darting forwards to look around the hall. 

“Don’t go anywhere without me Asher, I just need a minute to talk to Ben.” He called out softly, not wanting his siblings to hear him yet. 

He turned to his ghostly brother, whose arms were crossed and a stormy look on his face. 

“Can you watch him? If I send the two of you up to my room and make you corporal? I don’t want to bring him into the meeting, that’s just asking for trouble.” He asked his brother, who sighed. 

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Ben warned. 

“Well what do you want me to do?” He hissed. “Agnes couldn’t tonight, and no one else could at such a short notice. And Luther would tan my hide if I didn’t show up. Just, please. Keep him occupied for a little bit.”

Ben closed his eyes, dropping his head and making an impatient noise. 

“Fine. But I still don’t like this idea.” He grumbled. 

“Great!” Klaus said, smiling as he clapped his hands. “Let’s go Asher.” He turned, looking for his son, who wasn’t there. “Asher?” He called out, worry running through him. 

The house was huge, Asher could get hurt all alone here. 

“Who the hell let a kid in here!” Luther cried out from the living room and welp, there went keeping Asher away from the rest of his siblings. 

He practically ran into the living room, Ben half a step behind him. He felt anger flare up inside of him when he arrived. 

Luther was standing in the middle of the room, one large hand wrapped around Asher’s arm, holding him in place as his son struggled. Allison was on the other side, trying to talk to both of them and Diego was there too, yelling at Luther to stop. Five was sitting at the counter, looking beyond confused but more like he just wanted to drink himself stupid. 

“Get your fucking hands off of my kid now.” Klaus growled, his voice cutting through the noise and bringing his three siblings’ attention towards him. Luther frowned at him, looking down at Asher, who settled a bit, and then back up to Klaus. 

“Your kid?” Luther asked, doubt covering every inch of his face. 

“Yes, my kid. Now let go of him now Luther.” Klaus snarled, anger feeling hot white and sparking, he was sure it was evident in his eyes. But Luther had no right to be holding Asher like that, restraining him. He could snap Asher’s arm in two without even thinking about it, could hurt his boy without breaking a sweat. 

Luther seemed to get the memo and dropped Asher’s arm immediately, and the boy shot towards Klaus like a bullet, practically jumping into his arms. 

Klaus knelt down to look at him, softly grabbing his arm and fussing over him, his temper flaring at the red handprint visible on the pale skin. If that bruised Klaus would murder Luther, super strength be damned. 

“I’m okay Papa.” Asher said once the fussing became too much, squirming out of Klaus’s arm and stepping away. Klaus let him, satisfied that there seemed to be no lasting damage. 

“Um, Klaus?” Luther asked, still looking confused and baffled. “What the hell?”

“I didn’t mean for you guys to meet him like this.” Klaus said, standing back up Asher’s hand firmly in his. “But well, seems like I have no choice. Asher, meet your Uncle Luther, Uncle Five and your Aunt Allison, I’m sure you remember Diego.”

“Aunt Allison?” Asher said, turning to Klaus’s sister with wide eyes. Allison looked like she was about to collapse with happiness, a bright smile plastered on her face, her features softened with adoration. “Like the movie star? Your so cool!” Asher was grinning now, the previous hiccup forgotten as he squirmed. 

“Hey kiddo. Aren’t you just to cutest?” Allison cooed, stepping forwards to reach out and ruffle his hair, which made Asher giggle.

“I’m not following.” Luther said, which wasn’t a surprise. “Your son?”

“Uncle Luther?” Asher asked, turning to face the larger man. Who looked down at Asher like he was a glass dish about to break. “Like the spaceman? You went to the moon right?”

Klaus groaned, at once remembering his son’s obsession with space that stemmed from Klaus’s stories of Luther traveling to the moon. 

“Uh, yeah?” Luther replied, sounding lost. 

“That’s awesome!” Asher cried. “Is the moon real? We had a guest speaker come to school who said the moon landing was fake. Is it fake? What does the earth look like from up there? Is the moon big? Did you touch a star?”

Luther didn’t seem to know how to deal with the on slot of questions coming his way, so Diego thankfully stepped in, because Klaus was going to let it continue. 

“As much as I’d love to spend some time with Asher, we have some important things to talk about. I don’t have much more time; Eudora should be waking up any minute and I want to be with her.” Diego cut in, and Klaus furrowed his brow in concentration. 

“Your cop friend?” He asked. “She’s alive?” 

Diego nodded, looking confused, and Klaus sighed in relief. He was worried she had died freeing him, knowing she didn’t was such a relief. 

“Thank god.” He let his eyes flutter closed, the exhaustion slipping in. “Tell her thanks for saving my life.” 

“What?” Allison asked, but Klaus waved her away, too tired to deal with the questioning. 

“Asher honey.” He called, bringing his sons attention to him. 

“Can you go upstairs?” He signed, making sure only his son would know what he was saying. “Ben will meet you by the stairs and lead you to my old room for you guys to play in for a little while okay?” 

“But I don’t want to. I want to stay down here.” Asher said, refusing to sign out of temper. 

“I know sweetheart.” Klaus sighed, shaking his head and going back to signing. 

“Please? For me? I won’t be long I promise; they we can hang out with my siblings and then go to meet Dave.” 

Asher thought about it for a moment. 

“Will Uncle Ben read to me?” He signed back, and Klaus nodded. 

“Fine.” Asher declared. “You owe me ice cream.” He said before running off with a giggle, Ben trailing silently. 

“That wasn’t in the agreement.” He called after his kid, his smile of endearment betraying him. As soon as Asher was out of sight he focused a bit of energy and gave Ben a physical form, trusting his brother to be smart about it. He turned back to his siblings. “So, what was it you called me here for?” 

______________________________________

“What do you mean the world is going to end in three days?” Diego asked, pacing around and looking generally stressed. Klaus could relate. 

SO the world was ending in three days. Just when Klaus’s life was really starting to look up. When he got home from war with his lover by his side, ready to start a new life with his son and Dave. Just when he thought that his life could really take a turn for the better. 

And what about Asher? If they were all going to die that meant Asher too. And Klaus couldn’t stand that, couldn’t just let his son die when he can prevent it. 

“What can we do to stop it?” Klaus asked, his hand reaching up to scratch at his head, wincing slightly as his ribs ached in protest. He fell on patrol a few days ago after a false landmine call. He was still bruised and sore from it. 

Five watched him through half closed eyes, studying him with a look that made Klaus squirm. 

“We don’t.” He said. “I have no idea where to go from here, and without a briefcase I’m also stuck here without a lead. I don’t know how to go on from here.” 

The silence that followed was defining. 

“Shit.” Klaus cursed, standing up to run his fingers through his hair, his head pounding even harder. He felt hollowed out, sore and uncomfortable and the world was ending in three days. 

“You did it didn’t you?” Five asked, and Klaus turned, surprised to see his younger (older?) brother staring at him. 

“Did what?” He asked, feeling slightly worried as Five stalked closer. 

“I recognize the symptoms.” Five carried on. “The jet lag, the full body itch, feeling like someone shoved cotton up your nose.” Five listed them off, a glint forming in his eyes. “Where, or when, did you go?”

“Why do you care?” Klaus snapped, suddenly feeling defensive about his trip to the past. The rest of his siblings were staring at him in confusion, not following their conversation. 

“Why does it-“ Five cut himself off with a sigh, his eyes shut as if Klaus was giving him a headache. “Klaus, do you have the case? I can use it to bribe Cha Cha and Hazel to give us information.”

“I blew that fucking thing up.” Klaus snarled. “I came back and I blew it to bits.”

“You idiot.” Five cried turning around and throwing his hands into the air. “Where did you even go?”

“1968.” He told him, going quiet. He closed his eyes, shoving back images of the war, bloodied bodies and gunshots, bombs dropping from eh sky. So much blood everywhere, coating every surface. He let out a shuddering breath, forcing his eyes back open. 

It was 2019. He was in his old house. Surrounded by his siblings. He was safe. 

“Vietnam 1968. Was stuck there for ten months before I could get that stupid thing working again.” He said softly, not even realizing he was clutching onto his own dog tags. The name Klaus Sauer carved onto the back. 

“Shit.” Five said, a look of pity in his eyes. Klaus hated it, hated the way Five was staring at him like he knew what had happened. 

“Sorry, I’m not following.” Luther butted in, breaking the moment. 

“I was here during the attack.” Klaus started, sitting down at the counter once again. “Those lunatics took me hostage, tortured me and in return I stole their briefcase. Thought it was full of cash. It wasn’t.” He paused again, shaking his head. 

“I only just got back with one of the members of my battalion. And now the worlds ending.” He laughed, bitter and sad and man how had this become his life. 

“You brought someone back?” Five asked, sounding frustrated and annoyed and Klaus only shrugged. 

“The man in the car.” Diego put in. “Dave right?” 

“Yup.” Klaus said, popping the p dramatically. 

Five sat down beside him, his head resting in his hands. 

“We are so fucked.” 

_________________________

Vanya showed up nearly five minutes later, when they were going over just what happened the first time around once again, a man standing behind her. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” She looked confused and like she already knew what was going on, but trying to stay optimistic about it. 

Allison seemed to panic a bit, looking suspiciously at the man by Vanya’s side. 

“It’s a family matter.” She said firmly, and Klaus nearly smacked her. 

“Which!” He cut in quickly before Vanya could react. “Is why we were just about to call you.” He glared at Allison and the rest of them, somehow being the only one to realize that they were being asshole in not inviting her. “Where have you been, it feels like it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” 

“It’s been a day.” Vanya replied; her voice icy. “What’s going on.” 

“I can fill you in when were alone.” Allison said, glaring the man down. 

“No, don’t bother.” Vanya snapped, storming away. Allison made to follow her but Klaus cut in, darting forwards and grabbing Vanya by the arm. 

“Before you go,” He said, ignoring the glare she sent him. “I have someone who I want you to meet. Everyone else met him by accident and I want you to meet him. He’ll adore you and I just can’t imagine you storming off before getting the chance to talk.” He started leading her from the room, letting the rest of his siblings argue in their absence. 

“What’s going on Klaus?” Vanya asked, sounding cold but she didn’t turn away from him so he counted that as a win for now. 

“I can tell you later, ghastly business that I’d rather not bother thinking about. But first, introduce me to this hunk.” He said, turning around to face the stranger. 

He didn’t trust the man at all, there were two ghosts following him, one looking fresh out of the grave and the other’s head nearly blown to chunks, blood dripping off of him as he walked. 

“This is my boyfriend. Lenard.” Vanya introduced. 

“Nice to meet you.” The man said, offering a hand Klaus ignored. 

“And his two ghostly friends?” Klaus asked with a smile, making the man flinch back. “Hmm, does he mind waiting outside? Just for a bit?” 

“What ghosts?” Vanya asked. Klaus only raised an eyebrow. “Are you high Klaus?”

“Regretfully, no.” He told her. 

“My names Helen.” The newer ghost cried, out, causing Klaus to look at her, Vanya following his gaze. 

“Helen huh.” He said, cocking his head. “Last name dear?” 

“Cho.” She said. “Helen Cho.” 

“Helen Cho.” He repeated, causing both Lenard and Vanya to blink in shock. “Does that name ring a bell?”

“She had the first seat.” Vanya said softly. “Is she dead?” 

“Yes, and haunting your friend here.” Klaus said, glaring the man down. 

“Lenard?” Vanya asked, turning to the man. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” The man stuttered; his eyes wide. 

“Vanya darling, how about he waits for you outside the academy.” Klaus repeated, and Vanya nodded. 

“We can talk later. Wait for me at my apartment.” She told her boyfriend, turning and walking down the hall. 

Klaus made to follow her, but the man grabbed his arm, pulling him close. 

“I don’t know what your game is here,” Lenard hissed. “But you won’t get away with this.” 

“You sound like a bad villain on Scooby Doo.” Klaus replied, ripping his arm out of the grip and strutting down the hall towards Vanya, who was waiting for him with tears in her eyes. 

“You said ghosts haunt their killers right?” She asked, her voice strangled. 

“Sometimes.” He told her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “He had two ghosts with him, maybe just be careful okay? Don’t be with him alone until we figure this shit out.” 

Vanya wiped a tear away from her eye, turning away from him. 

“You probably think I’m being stupid huh.” She said, sniffing a bit. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” He said, pulling her into a hug, tucking his head on top of hers. She was just so small. He felt the urge to mother the heck out of her. “Men are trash. We’ll look into him a bit later. But right now I know exactly what will take your mind off of him.”

Vanya nodded, pulling back slightly. 

“What?” She asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“How would you react if I told you I had a kid?” He asked, watching his sister blink before laughing, a hand reaching out to cover to sound. 

“Sorry, it’s just.” She trailed off, waving her hand vaguely. 

“What, you think I’m not father material?” He asked, pretending to be offended. “Well your right, but I do have a kid. And I think he’ll adore you. Can you play the violin for him? He’s deaf but he loves music, nearly squealed when I first told him you played an instrument. He thinks its so cool.” 

Vanya blinked, seeming to process that information slowly. 

“You told him about me?” She asked softly, like she didn’t think he would. 

“Of course.” He replied. “Vanya, I’m sober now, and sober me is an empathetic little shit. We treated you horribly as kids, and I don’t want to carry that legacy on. So let’s go see my son and then we can sort out all this other shit later okay?” He offered her a hand, which she took with a watery smile and the two of them walked up the stairs together. 

Vanya and him had never been close, but as they sit in his old room with Asher dancing around to Vanya’s music, he felt that maybe they could make something out of this. And as Vanya smiled up at him, a true genuine smile, he knew that maybe he could save his sister from this horrid life too. 

They would come out the other side, going strong and getting stronger. 

___________________________

“Klaus I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Vanya said as Klaus dragged her down the street, Asher behind them with Allison and Diego to entertain him. 

“Why’s that? It’s just a bit of research.” He said, turning the corner, his hand tight against Vanya’s arm like she was going to run away. 

“I’d hardly call breaking and entering research,” Vanya protested. “Why don’t we simply call Lenard and ask him if we can look around?” 

“Because if he’s hiding something he wouldn’t show it to us silly.” Klaus told her. “Do we turn here?”

“Yeah.” She said, and the five of them turned the corner, heading into a nice-looking neighbourhood. “Is bringing your kid to break into a house really the best idea?” Vanya sighed, looking behind them where Asher was. 

Klaus stole a look, smiling as he watched Allison and Diego swinging him in-between them, Allison looking ever bit a mother and Diego looking like he wanted to chew his own arm off. Asher looked like he was having the time of his life. 

“He won’t be going near it.” He told her, trying his best to be serious. “You and I will stay outside while Diego and Allison go inside.”

This little mission was probably the only one he was going on. Five and Luther both argued that they had zero time for stupid games like this, but Allison was firmly on his side. Apparently she hadn’t trusted the boyfriend since she laid eyes on him. And Diego was willing to do anything to piss Luther off, so that was another companion in their mission. 

Ben should be here, but he said he had some ghostly thing to do and Klaus didn’t protest, his brother never strayed too far for too long anyways. 

The house they arrived at wasn’t anything special, but it was a fairly nice house, with two levels and much to large for a single man to be occupying. Klaus guessed he inherited it or something similar. 

“So,” Diego immediately took charge, trying his best to fit the leader role despite knowing Allison wouldn’t listen. “I will go in the front, Allison the side and Klaus stay out front with Vanya and look after her.” 

“Pretty sure she’ll look after me.” Klaus declared, grabbing Asher and sitting on the curb with his kid, ignoring Diego glare. “But go off do your super fun stuff, call me if anything get’s interesting.” 

Diego looked like he wanted to berate him, but instead turned and walked to the door, Allison beside him. Klaus turned to Vanya, who looked restless as she paced around the street, startling at every little noise. 

“Are you going to sit down and entertain me or are you going to keep pacing like a wild animal?” He called out, patting the grass beside him. Vanya blinked before sighing and sitting next to him, sighing loudly. 

“I don’t like this.” She said, for the millionth time. “It’s Lenard, he wouldn’t hide something from me.” 

Klaus looked at her, sighing loudly and placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. 

“Look, I haven’t had much time for actual steady dating at any point in my lifetime. But men are trash, and their good at acting. My past boyfriends weren’t that good.” He told her softly. 

“What about Asher’s mom?” She asked, and Asher perked up at his name. He was currently bugging some random bug he found on the grass, so Klaus wasn’t too worried bout his son listening in. 

“Vivian.” He said, smiling at the memory. “Just a fling, we never really dated. Asher wasn’t planned, but after she told me about him? I couldn’t let that pass. She still visits sometimes when she’s sober.” 

“Another drug addict?” Vanya asked, and Klaus laughed. 

“How do you think we met? We were alike in so many ways. Druggies, alcoholic, broke prostitutes, soulmates I guess.” He said, trying not to feel bitter. He never resented his old life, he just missed what he could have had. 

Vanya opened her mouth as if to question him, but the words didn’t come so he felt he was safe. 

“All I’m saying,” He continued, shifting to look back at her. “You’ll find the one when the time's right. If Lenard ends up being a homicidal murderer, well that’s a shame. Don’t throw yourself at the first person who gave you any type of affection.” 

Vanya looked away, something clouding her eyes. 

“Van?” He pried, not wanting to push but every single alarm in his head was going off. He was thinking with his father brain, not his siblings one. “If there’s something you want to say it’s better to say it now instead of bottling it up.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She snapped, turning towards him and scooting away slightly, letting his hand fall away from her shoulder. “You were such an asshole to me all the time so why are you all the sudden trying to make an effort to be a brother?” She looked positively livid, and something was swaying in the air around them, shifting and turning and Klaus felt his heat stutter in fear. 

“I was an asshole.” He said carefully. “A huge raging dick who was only interested in my own self. I have no excuses to make to you Vanya.” 

“Stop doing that!” She cried, standing up out of anger. Asher was creeping forwards, looking slightly nervous and Klaus got to his feet and positioned himself in front of his son. “Stop being so understanding and accepting. I hate it!” 

Vanya had tears in her eyes now, and Klaus knew this had been building up for a while, years of resentment finally bubbling over. 

“Then what do you want me to do Vanya?” He asked, throwing up his arms. “I know now that I was wrong, that we were all wrong. Being sober makes me somewhat nice now. And raising Asher made me realize that no one deserve to be unloved, unwanted. And we made you feel that way.”

He took a half step closer, trying to get back into his sister’s bubble once again, the poor thing was probably touch starved as he was seven years ago, when he felt unloved and threw himself into the arms of strangers to satisfy his need for human touch. 

“But it wasn’t true. I love you Vanya, Allison loves you. Five’s always adored you, and Luther can suck a dick most days but he does care in his own way. Diego cares under all that resentment too. We love you Vanya, even if we are massive idiots about it.” He reached out a hand, cupping her cheek and wiping away a stray tear that ran down her face. “Ben loves you too, if he was here now he could tell you himself but he’s off doing whatever so you have to take my word for it.” 

“Ben?” She asked, looking slightly confused. “You can see him?” 

“Yeah.” He said, because that was easier than saying he always could. He knew she didn’t believe him the first time around, but he was sober now so her usual denial wouldn’t work. “You can see him later if you want. He’s been dying to talk to everyone again, well, maybe not dying but you get what I mean.” 

Vanya laughed, stepping forwards and collapsing into his arms, her head tucked against his chest as she sobbed. Klaus shushed her, sitting them back down on the group. Asher took that as an invitation and jumped on top of them, his tiny arms wrapping around the pair. 

“Don’t cry Auntie Vanya.” He told her. “After this we can go to Griddy’s and Auntie Agnes can make you chocolate donuts.” 

Vanya laugher, a small arm wrapping around the kid as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. At first she was hesitant around Asher, unsure of how to react to the kid, but the two of them had hit it off. Klaus knew she’d be a good mother one day. 

They sat in comfortable silence until Allison came out, her face grim. 

______________________________

They were once again back at the mansion, Vanya wrapped in Allison’s arms with tears still wetting her cheeks. Asher was firmly in his lap, clutching onto his neck, tired out from the day’s activities. It was nearing nightfall, and Klaus’s headache was only growing in size. He wanted to go home and actually introduce his kid to his lover, you know, the only thing he wanted to do all day. 

Either way, Diego and Luther were yelling at each other and Five was pacing, mumbling to himself. 

“We have a threat in mind now.” Five declared, turning to the rest of them. It turns out that while they were gone Five and Luther were quite busy, they met with Cha Cha and Hazel, then apparently the Handler, whoever the hell that was, and then Five somehow managed to go to the Commission, find out the man in charge of the apocalypse, and show back up in the span of five seconds.

So they now knew who was starting the apocalypse, a man by the name of Harold Jenkins. Now they only had to find out who the hell that was and take him out. Five would deny the fact that he was going to kill him, but Klaus knew better. He knew when someone was lying about their motivations to kill. Saw in it the army when a soldier promised not to harm a local, only to shoot them seconds later. 

The sad reality of war was that some men were not hero’s saving their country, they were there to harm, to kill and take pleasure in doing it. Klaus despised those men, but there was nothing he could do about it. He saved who he could, but somehow you could never escape the horrors of the war. 

“I’ll need you two to help track him down.” Five said, pointing at Diego and Luther. Both men nodded. 

“Klaus I want you to come with us too, as backup in case we need someone else who can shoot a gun.” Five continued on, and Klaus made a noise of protest. 

“I can’t.” He cut in, causing Five to turn and glare at him. “I have work tomorrow.” 

“You have to work.” Five repeated, sounding very unimpressed. “Klaus the world is ending in three days, and you have to _work_?” 

“Look here,” Klaus said, his voice hardening quickly. Asher shifted in his arms, making a soft noise of protest at the movement and noise. “Hopefully, we are working to stop the apocalypse, which means I can’t just not show up to work or else I’ll get fired.” 

It was a lie; he didn’t think Agnes had it inside her heart to fire him no matter what he did. 

“So you call in sick or something, I don’t care. This is of utmost importance.” Five snapped, a frown marring his face. 

“I call in sick it gets taken from my paycheck.” He snapped, standing up, his arms wrapping around Asher. “I am living paycheck to paycheck, I don’t show up, my savings go down, I don’t have enough to pay for my rent, I don’t have enough to pay for my kids lunches, I don’t have enough to support me and my kid. Sorry I don’t have enough time to go running around like crazy Five. Some of us have lives.” 

He was practically yelling, but in his defense he was tired. It had been a long day, and he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since ten months ago. He wanted to go home and rest before tomorrow and here Five was trying to get him to pack everything up at a moments notice. 

He had worked hard to get where he was, to have the job and to be able to pay for everything. He wasn’t like Allison who had millions, or Luther who was living off of daddy’s money. Or Vanya and Diego who both may not have much but only had themselves to support. 

With Dave added to the ranks he would need to up his shifts to, at least until his lover adjusted and was able to get a job of his own. Five had three perfectly capable fighters to go with him, and there was Vanya too, who didn’t have powers but she was more than useful herself. 

The silence covered the room once he was done his rant, none of his siblings knowing how to properly react to his words. Klaus sighed, raising a hand to rub at his eyes before he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Asher’s head. 

“Papa?” His son asked quietly, noting his distress and clutching onto his father a bit tighter in support. 

“I’m okay baby.” He soothed his eyes fluttering closed as he swayed slightly. He felt dead on his feet, like he was going to fall over at any moment. “I’m going home.” He said louder, managing to stumble out of the room. He heard some protests but ignored them all, pushing the door open and walking outside quickly. He put Asher down, letting the kid walk on his own.

“Klaus!” He heard Vanya call out after him and he turned slightly to face his shorter sister, who was jogging to catch up with him. 

“What’s up sis?” He said, the two of them stepping towards the curb. 

“I uh,” Vanya scratched her head, lowering her eyes. “I just wanted to say thank you, for today you know?” 

“It’s fine darling.” He told her, grinning at her. “It’s not everyday you find out your boyfriend apparently has it out for your siblings and is a creepy maniac.” 

“Yeah still processing that.” She said with a humorless chuckle. Klaus reached down to squeeze her hand in silent comfort, he knew she took the news hard. And who wouldn’t? Finding out your boyfriend was shitty like that? The girl deserved happiness; she really did. 

“You’ll survive, I know that much.” He said, turning to walk back towards his apartment. It wasn’t that far away. 

“Hey Klaus?” She called out to him, making him turn. “I have a performance a few nights from now, do you want to come watch? I could get you some tickets?”

“Oh Vanya, I would love too. Maybe three tickets? One for me, Asher and my new hubby?” He said, smiling widely at him. 

“OF course, you still need to introduce me to him.” She said, and he nodded. 

“Soon, the little one needs to meet him first.” He said, reaching down to ruffle Asher’s hair. 

“Soon.” Vanya repeated, smiling and waving before walking back inside. 

_________________

Klaus called Dave halfway there, telling him that Asher and him were on their way down. 

Being here, about to introduce his son to the love of his life was much more stressful than he thought it would be. 

What if they don’t like each other? What then? He couldn’t leave Dave, the man was practically his other half, but he couldn’t also upset Asher. There was so many uncertainties that it made his heart pump with anxiety. 

“You ready kiddo?” He asked, the two of them walking down the hall. 

“Yeah.” Asher replied, skipping ahead and standing in front of the door. “Does Dave like chocolate? He better like chocolate.” 

“I’m sure he loves chocolate.” Klaus laughed, twisting the key in the door and swinging it open. 

“Honey!” He called out. “We’re home!” 

“Hi.” Dave said, emerging from the living room, a smile plastered on his face to hide the nervous energy pouring off of him. 

“Hi.” Asher echoed, suddenly shy as he hid by Klaus’s legs, so different from how he reacted to meeting the siblings. Maybe it was just too many people for the poor guy to take. Klaus felt bad for throwing this all on the kid. 

“Asher, this is Dave. Dave, Asher.” He introduced, nudging his kid a bit closer. Dave stepped forwards, squatting down to the kids’ level. 

“Hey bud,” He greeted, sticking out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you. You dad never shuts up about you.” 

“He doesn’t?” Asher asked, a smile pulling his lips. “He does talk a lot.” 

“Betrayed!” Klaus cried, a grin pulling his lips either way. 

Asher reached out, grabbing Dave’s hand and shaking it. 

“How did you lose your arm?” Asher asked, making Klaus wince slightly. That was just the kind of overwhelmingly personal questions you’d expect from his son. 

“In an accident.” Dave said after a moment of hesitation, suddenly looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. 

“Like how I lost my hearing?” Asher asked, nodding as if he got it. 

“Yeah,” Dave agreed. “Like that. Your father taught me a bit of ASL you know, so I would be able to communicate no matter what. I’m not that good though, so you’ll have to teach me some.” 

“Okay.” Asher said. “I taught Papa too.” 

“I bet you did; you seem like a smart boy.” Dave said, a fond smile on his lips. 

“Have you ever watched Dumbo?” Asher asked, making Klaus roll his eyes. When Asher was at a loss of how to react to people, he always went with bringing up his favourite movie. 

“I don’t believe I have.” Dave said with a nervous chuckle, unnerved by the sudden change of pace. Klaus was more than used to it by now.

“Why don’t we watch it tonight?” Klaus offered. “We have the time, and I’m sure Dave would love to listen to your in-depth descriptions about everything going on. Why don’t you go make some popcorn?” 

“Okay!” Asher said, smiling and running into the kitchen. 

“He seems great.” Ben told him, before quickly following the kid to monitor his movements. 

“Thought’s?” Klaus asked, walking up to Dave and wrapping his arms around his lovers’ neck, kissing his softly. 

“He’s wonderful.” Dave replied smiling, his eyes flickering down to Klaus’s lips. Klaus chuckled, kissing him again, softly but slow, enjoying the time they had. 

“Stop being gross Papa!” Asher called out from the kitchen, breaking the two men out of their trance. 

Klaus smiled at Dave and winked at him, leaving to go monitor the kid. 

“When did you become the kiss police?” He asked as he walked in. 

“Since right now.” 

__________________________

The night went perfectly. 

Dave and Asher spent hours chatting about the movie, which Dave loved. And Klaus watched them, his heart feeling overwhelmingly full as his son and his lover talked. They got along well, Dave was apparently really good with kids, and almost thirty minutes after the movie Asher was on Dave’s shoulders, pretending to be a flying elephant. 

Dave was running around the small apartment, sliding on the tile in his socks as Asher kept making an odd sound that was supposed to be an elephant. Klaus watched from the couch, sipping on his water as he watched them race around. He was only slightly worried about them, for a man with only one arm Dave was holding onto Asher quiet securely. 

“Watch the table!” He cried as Dave nearly missed crashing into heir wooden table, causing Asher to squeal in joy at the near disaster. 

Dave only grinned at him, and for once Klaus watched him without the shadows of war covering his face, free of the horrors they were so used to watching. It made Klaus’s chest feel suspiciously warm and something pricked behind his eyes. 

He was so goddamn in love with those two idiots. 

That night him and Dave lay in Klaus’s too small bed, used to fitting the two of them into a less than regular sized bed. Wrapped up in his lovers’ arms, knowing his son was lying a few rooms away, well it felt like a dream come true. 

He couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes, the one that ran down his cheek as he looked up at Dave’s face. Safe in 2019. 

“Hey,” Dave said softly, his thumb darting out to wipe the tear away. “What wrong darling?” 

Klaus shook his head, letting out a dry chuckle and squeezing Dave’s hand that was clasped in his. 

“We’re here.” He said. “We made it out. I’m with my son again. Dave this is everything I ever wanted, I almost thought it would never happen. Fuck it feels like this isn’t real, I didn’t allow myself to believe it would happen in Nam but now?” 

Dave hummed his understanding, his eyes suddenly sad. 

“It’s hard for me too, adjusting to this all.” Dave trailed off, chuckling slightly. “But we can do this baby, together. You and me against the world remember?” 

Klaus laughed, surging up to kiss him hard, shoving all his overwhelming love and adoration into the action. 

He knew that they would get through this, that they would stop the end of the world and his family could grow up safe, he could grow old with his kid and his lover. Maybe one day marry Dave and make it official. Suddenly a future seemed concrete and true, not just something he knew would one day arrive. Now it was laid out in front of him, he could see it in his mind. 

He kissed Dave and knew there would be no more gunshots and bombs. No more dead bodies on the streets, no more nights wondering if he would live long enough to see his son again. He was safe, he was loved, and he had Dave and Asher by his side. 

Everything will be alright. 

______________________

Work the next day was, interesting to say the least. 

He showed up to a sign on the door declaring that life was short and that the store was closed. Which, honestly what the hell. 

He walked in to find Agnes rushing around with a bag, packing random things in. 

“Agnes?” He asked, the woman stopping to stare at him. “What’s going on?”

“Oh Klaus, there you are. I was just about to call you.” She said, smiling widely. “I’m giving you the store.” 

“What?” He asked, laughing as he blinked. She was giving him what? 

“I’m eloping with a man. Packing up and just leaving this place behind. Life to short to pass up chances like this.” She said, patting his shoulder. “So I’m leaving the business to you and Maddox.” 

She walked away after that, leaving Klaus to stand there and process what just happened. 

“Wait, your leaving? Just like that?” He asked, turning again and trying to hide the hurt. Agnes had become something like a second mom to him, a shoulder to lean against and someone to rely on. Now she was just leaving? Asher would be devastated. Agnes was like a grandma to him, the kid adored her. 

“Yes, there’s no time to think about these things Klaus. You just need to do what feels right. I’ll be back though, I’ll come visit every now and then. And you have my number.” She reminded him, smiling softly and cupping his cheek. “You know how everything runs, you and Maddox can run this place no issues. Now I need to go, I’ll call you in a bit!” She said, hurrying out and running to a car a few feet away. 

Klaus couldn’t see who was driving, but in seconds they were gone, leaving Klaus alone in the empty store. 

“What the fuck.” He said to no one, sitting down heavily onto a chair. “What the fuck. 

Instead of wallowing in the shock of whatever just happened, he called Maddox to inform him of the newest development. The other man can’t believe it and promised to show up in a few hours so they could sort this shit out. 

Klaus put his head in his hands, wondering how the hell he was going to manage this all. 

In theory, this was a really good idea, because now that he co-owned the business, that meant more of the paycheck could go to him right? And he did love this job, this store, so maybe he could look on the bright side of things. 

But again, what the fuck. 

That’s where he is, ten minutes later when a car pulls into the parking lot across the street at full speed, the tires squealing. 

He catches a glimpse of the drivers face and immediately pulls out his phone, his heart leaping to his throat as he looks at his former torturer. He dialed Diego’s number, quickly running to the door and clicking the lock, like that would somehow stop her.

“Diego?” He asks as soon as the tone clicks, his voice shaking. “I need you to come to Griddy’s now.”

“What?” Diego asked, sounding confused. “What’s going on Klaus?”

“Not enough time to explain just please-“ He cuts himself off as Cha Cha slams through the door, quite literally, and walks towards him, her eyes positively murderous as she glared him down. 

“Where’s the bitch?” She snarled, and Klaus flung the phone to the counter in his haste to scramble backwards away from her. “I have tortured you once and I will not hesitate to do it again.” She threatened, stalking towards him. 

Memories were surfacing fast, the feel of a knife against his skin, the boiling water poured onto his chest, the taste of water getting shoved down his throat until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Klaus, you need to get out of here right now.” Ben said, looking alarmed as he too backed away from the assassin. Klaus tried his best, lunging for the back door, but it was useless. 

Cha Cha caught up to him, her hands twisting in his shirt and slamming him back against the counter. His ribs screamed in protest as they ground against the unyielding surface. 

“Where the fuck is that little slut?” Cha Cha snarled, and Klaus shook his head. 

“I don’t know.” He told her, panic crawling up his throat. It was one thing to be kidnapped and tortured, another to be facing this woman who had pure flames in her eyes, anger coursing through her veins. It was one thing to be in a controlled session where she had to get answers. Another to know that if he didn’t give her anything it would be his last mistake. 

“I’m getting real tired of hearing you say you don’t know.” She snarled, lifting him up and slamming his back down, his head bouncing off of the hard counter, making his vision swim, his ribs crying out as something snapped. “This is her store, so where is she now?”

“Actually it’s my store now.” He couldn’t help but point out, which caused the girl to snarl even louder and toss him across the room, his body hitting the floor painfully as he slid. Agnes must have just waxed them before she left. 

The assassin walked into the back room, leaving Klaus to attempt to pick himself up off the floor, his head pounding and vision swimming. His chest hurt like a bitch, making it hard to wheeze in air. Fuck he must have a concussion or something, and a broken rib. Just his rotten luck. Before he could do anything useful the lunatic was back, holding a tiny flamingo candle and a soft smile on her lips. 

“Was she fond of birds?” She asked, her voice soft and almost sweet, causing Klaus to blink in confusion. Agnes was quite fond of birds if he remembered, her two passions in life, donuts and birds. He and Asher had to crash at her place for a week a few years ago after his landlord kicked him out, and her house was covered in painting and pictures of birds. Quite pretty if you asked him. 

“I asked you a god damn question!” She snarled, picking him up and slamming him down, once, twice, three times. His head bounced off the ground, his vision blacking out momentarily before coming back into focus. 

He forced himself to nod, ignoring the nausea filling him. Cha Cha grinned again, and he found himself relaxing slightly despite himself.

“Good, then I know where they are.” She said, grabbing Klaus by his arm and yanking him up. Klaus’s feet scrambled for purchase, weak as the slid before finding enough purchase to scramble after the lady, who was dragging him towards the kitchen. 

“See the oven?” She asked sweetly, and his eyes focused on the tiny little oven by the side, the air rippling around it, like someone turned on the gas. Looking closer, his heart started pounding as he saw the knobs all turned to full. 

Cha Cha dragged him closer, despite his struggles to break free. 

“No, stop this.” He cried, twisting as he tried to break her hand out of his shirt, but his ribs screamed at him and his vision swam and he had n choice but to be thrown to the ground by the stove, his back colliding painfully with the metal surface. 

The assassin placed the candle down, the pink feathers carved out of wax quiet pretty if it wasn’t for the context of the placing. Cha Cha walked over to him, patting him down until she found the lighter he used to light his cigarettes. Smiling, she patted his cheek, her bloody hand leaving a smear on his skin. He struggled to sit up, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

Cha Cha lit a flame, the harmless little fire sparkling in the dimly lit kitchen. She lit the candle carefully, walking away and leaving him behind, slightly confused and plenty scared. 

“Klaus!” Ben was calling, snapping his waning attention from the flame. Everything felt blurry, distorted and he was unsure of what he should be paying attention to. “We need to get out of here now, come on!” Ben seemed scared, truly scared, so Klaus decided to listen to him, struggling to his feet and out the kitchen door. 

Ben cheered him along, encouraging him to walk faster and get out of there. Klaus knew it was important, but facts and reality were slipping away, leaving him disorientated. But he managed to make it outside the door, his hands cut up after he foolishly grabbed the broken glass lining it. 

Outside, he could see Cha Cha walking away, and to the other side Diego was pulling up, seeming torn between chasing the woman and going to Klaus’s side. 

Klaus remembered why he was running again as Diego started towards him, visions of ovens and candles dancing behind his eyes. 

“Run!” He screamed, shooing his brother away as he tried himself to go faster, but his limbs seemed too large for his body, making him stumble and trip. Diego seemed unsure now, backing up slightly but mostly confused to whatever the hell Klaus was saying. 

“Run!” He cried again, fear filling him with cold ice. Diego was too close to the shop, if it blew than his brother would get hurt. “Ru-“ 

He was cut off by a large bang, heat suddenly pushing at him from behind and he lost his footing, blacking out as his world filled with fiery red and oranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not seen, but while Klaus is out becoming a family and stuff like that, Allison and Luther have that moment when Luther freaks out and they go to the park. They have their dance but they don't kiss because they're just super besties, not creepy incesters. Diego goes out with their mom and learns secrets, but it also spending time with Patch because love you know? And Five and Vanya are spending time together because Vanya knows Leonards creepy so she doesn't go out to his murder lake, and FIve needs to spend time with someone. So they bond and drink and have fun.


End file.
